Series represented in Villain Wars
A list of all the movies, television shows, video games, etc. represented in the various Villain Wars. Notes: Films in a series (e.g. Aladdin and its sequels) are listed under the name of the entire franchise. This is not the case for remakes or reboots (e.g. the animated Ralph Bahkshi Lord of the Rings and the live-action Peter Jackson Lord of the Rings are two different entries), or if one entry in the series appears while the others do not (e.g. only Zurg as he appears in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''is featured instead of his other appearances). Characters appearing in different media forms (e.g. Hades as he appears in the animated ''Hercules film and television series and as he appears in Kingdom Hearts) are listed as appearing in both in the same villain war. Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains: Part 1 (Prequel) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Before the Fall * Fantasia: (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: (the Nightmare King, the Nightmare King's Minions, Goblin General, King Morpheus, Slumberland's Inhabitants) *''Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night'': (the Emperor of Night) *''Gargoyles'': (Puck, the Quarrymen, Demona, Archmage (serving as the father of Mozenrath, Destane, from the TV series, Aladdin) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (Hexxus) *''G.I. Joe Renegades'': (Adam DeCobray/Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, the Baroness, Destro, Cobra Soldiers, Cobra Robots) *''Oliver and Company'': (Sykes) *''Kim Possible'': (Bartholomew Lipsky, Miss Go) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'': (Mayor Valmont, The Bad Guys/the Dark Hand, Shendu) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'': (the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl/Rose, the Huntsclan) *''Aladdin'': (Mozenrath, Xerxes, Ayam Aghoul, Mirage, Destane, Agrabah's Residents) *''Sleeping Beauty'': (Maleficent, Diablo Raven) *''Hercules'': (Hades, Hades' Chariot, Hydra, Thebans) *''Enchanted'': (Queen Narissa) *''Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'': (Eris) *''He-Man, Masters of the Universe (2002): (Keldor/Skeletor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Kronis, Beast Man, Griffins, Tri-Klops, Mer-Man), Hordak, Evil Hordes, Eternia's Inhabitants) *''The Black Cauldron: (the Horned King) *''Lilo and Stitch'': (Captain Gantu) *''The New Adventures of He-Man'': (Evil Mutants of Denebria: (Flogg, Slush Head)) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987): (the Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady) *''The Prince of Egypt'': (Pharaoh Seti I, Queen Tuya, Rameses, Hotep and Huy, Egyptian Rebels, Egyptian Civilians, the Hebrews) *''Thundercats (2011): (Mumm-Ra, Ancient Spirits of Evil, Grune, Slithe, Lizardmen) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: (Judge Claude Frollo) *''Spawn: The Animation'': (Woman the Vampire) *''Pocahontas'': (Governor John Ratcliffe) *''Beauty and the Beast'': (Gaston) *''Hellsing: Ultimate'': (Enrico Maxwell, Alexander Anderson) *''Kingdom Hearts'': (Master Xehanort, Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Sephiroth) *''Final Fantasy'': (Sephiroth, Jenova, Calamity) *''Rise of the Guardians'': (Pitch Black) *''Shrek'': (the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming) *''Once Upon a Time'': (Queen Regina, Rocinante, Cora, Rumpelstiltskin, Baelfire) *''Hellraiser'': (Pinhead) *''True Blood'': (Russell Edgington) *''Harry Potter'': (Tom Riddle/Voldemort) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'': (Morgana le Fay, Maxim Horvath) *''The Chronicles of Narnia'': (Jadis the White Witch, Ginarrbrik, the White Witch's Army, King Miraz, Sopespian, Glozelle, the Telmarines Armies) *''Lord of the Rings'': (Sauron, Sauron's Army, Orcs) *''Class of the Titans (2005 series): (Chronos, Servants of Chronos, Typhon) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire: (Atlantean Citizens) *''The Sword in the Stone'': (Mad Madam Mim) *''The Emperor's New Groove'': (Yzma) *Original (Demon Lords, Sorcerer's Society, The Dark Council, The Narnian Alliance) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Oruku Saki/Ch'rell, Hun, Baxter Stockman, Karai) *''Jumanji (1996 television series): (Stalker) *''Rock and Rule'': (Mok Swagger, Mok's Computer) *Original: (The Dark Council, Demon Lords) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part 1 (First War) * Hercules: (Hades, Hades' Chariot, Pain and Panic, Cerberus, Hydra, Titans (Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan), Charon, the Fates, Zeus, Gods of Olympus) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Hexxus) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: (Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Snowball) * The Swan Princess: (Rothbart/the Great Animal, Bridget, Clavious, Zelda, King William's Guards) * The Black Cauldron: (the Horned King, the Horned King's Guards, Gwythaints, Creeper, Cauldron Born) * The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Hotep and Huy, Egyptian Troops, Egyptian Civilians, the Hebrews) * The Great Mouse Detective: (Ratigan, Fidget, Ratigan's Thugs, London's Mice) * The Secret of NIMH: (Jenner, the Council Rats, Martin Brisby) * The Princess and the Frog: (Doctor Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Friends on the Other Side, Shadow Demons) * Rock and Rule: (Mok Swagger, the Schlepper Brothers (Toad, Sleazy, Zip), Mok's Computer, the Demon Gigantic) * The Little Mermaid:'' (King Triton, Ursula/Vanessa, Flotsam and Jetsam, Morgana, Undertow, Cloak and Dagger) * ''Freddie as F.R.0.7: (Messina, El Supremo, El Supremo's Military) * Anastasia: (Rasputin, Bartok, Gargoyles (Anastasia), Ludmilla, Insects (Anastasia)) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Queen Grimhilde/the Hag, The Magic Mirror) * Oliver and Company: (Sykes, Roscoe and Desoto) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: (Carface, Killer, Red) * The Princess and the Goblin: (Prince Froglip, Prince Froglip's Trolls, Goblin King, Goblin Queen) * Robin Hood: (Prince John, Sir Hiss, Prince John's Army, Trigger and Nutsy, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Captain Crocodile) * Pocahontas: (Governor John Ratcliffe, Percy, Ratcliffe's Army, King James) * Beauty and the Beast: (Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Angry Mob, Forte) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Drake) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent, Diablo Raven, Maleficent's Goons, King Stephan's Guards) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: (Eris, Eris' Monsters: (Cetus (the Kraken), the Roc)) * Mulan: (Shan Yu, The Hun Army, Hayabusa the Falcon, Elite Hun Soldiers, China's Citizens) * The Lion King: (Scar, Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Zira's Lions, Nuka) * Aladdin:'' (Jafar/Beggar Jafar/Snake Jafar/Genie Jafar, Jafar's Horse, Jafar's Dark Horsemen, Iago, Abis Mal, Sa'Luk, the Forty Thieves, The Sultan, Genie, Princess Jasmine) * ''The Thief and the Cobbler (Zigzag, Phido, Zigzag's Horse, the One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, One-Eye Warriors, King One-Eye's War Machine), Alligators) * The Rugrats Movie (Angelica Pickles, Phil, Lil, Chucky, Tommy, Scar Snout) * An American Tail (Cat R. Waul, the Cactus Cat Gang, Waul's Henchmen, T. R. Chula, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Mott Street Maulers, the Great Mouse of Minsk) * The Snow Queen (1957) (The Snow Queen) * The Rescuers (Madam Medusa, Brutus and Nero, Mr. Snoops, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna) * Tarzan (Clayton) * The Road to El Dorado (Tzekel Kan, Tzekel Kan's Illusions, Stone Jaguar, Cortez, Cortez's Warriors) * The Iron Giant (Kent Mansley, General Rogard, U.S. Military) * Quest for Camelot (Ruber, Ruber's Horse, the Knights of the Round Table, Metal Army, the Griffin) * Osmosis Jones (Thrax, Thrax's Goons) * The Land Before Time (Sharptooth) * Treasure Planet (Scroop, John Silver, Silver's Crew) * Fantasia (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog, the Firebird) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (the Nightmare King, The Nightmare King's Minions) * The Nightmare Before Christmas: (Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's Traps) * Coraline: (the Other Mother) * The Incredibles: (Syndrome) * Arthur and the Invisibles: (Malthazar, Malthazar's Mosquito Army) * WALL-E: (AUTO, SECUR-T) * Robots: (Madame Gasket) * A Bug's Life: (Hopper, Hopper's Grasshoppers, Ants: (Atta, the Queen)) * Antz: (General Mandible, Mandible's Ant Troops) * Toy Story: (Emperor Zurg (Toy Story's Version), Zurg's Robots, Lotso, Emperor Zurg (BLoSC's Version), Hornets, Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z, Brain Pods, Grubs) * Monsters vs. Aliens: (Gallaxhar, Gallaxhar's Clone Army, Gallaxhar's Computer) * Rock-a-Doodle: (the Grand Duke of Owls) * Home on the Range: (Alameda Slim, Cattles) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Rex, Screweyes' Henchmen, Screweyes' Elephants, Demons, Crows) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin: (Zygon, Zygon's Droids, Zygon's Armanda) * The Corpse Bride: (Lord Barkis Bittern) * Peter Pan (1953): (Captain Hook, Hook's Pirate Crew, Mr. Smee) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: (Simone Lenoir, Moonscar Island Zombies) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: (Merlock, Gene the Genie) * Happily Ever After: (Lord Maliss/Dragon Maliss, the Wolves) * The Fearless Four: (Dr. Greed, Dr. Greed's Henchmen: (Platini, Manager, Unknown Corporate Henchman), Dr. Greed's Snake) * The Magic Roundabout: (Zeebad) * The Care Bears: The Movie: (the Spirit of the Book, Nicholas Cherrywood, Raven) * The Transformers: The Movie: (the Decepticons: (Megatron/Galvatron, Laserbeak, Soundwave)) * Stitch! The Movie: (Captain Gantu) * The Sword in the Stone: (Mad Madam Mim) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians: (Cruella De Ville, Horace and Jasper Badun) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie: (Aunt Pristine Figg, Mr. Lickboot, Ferdinard (cameo)) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night: (the Emperor of Night, Puppetino) * Cool World: (Holli Would, Demon Energy) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit?: (The Toon Patrol: Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy, Stupid) * Cinderella: (Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer) * The Jungle Book: (Shere Khan, Kaa) * Felidae: (Claudandus) * The Emperor's New Groove: (Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Peru's Citizens) * Pinocchio (1940): (Stromboli) * Aristocats: (Edgar Balthazar) * Tangled: (Mother Gothel, Rapunzel) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire: (Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair, Mercenaries) * Fire and Ice: (Nekron, Subhumans) * Titan A.E.: (the Drej Queen, the Drej, Preed) * Wizards: (Blackwolf, Blackwolf's Mutant Army) * Alice in Wonderland (1951): (the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Card Soldiers) * Cats Don't Dance: (Darla Dimple, Max) * The Nutcracker Prince: (the Mouse King, the Mouse King's Mice) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Pete, Musketeers) * Balto: (Steele) * The Last Unicorn: (King Haggard, the Red Bull) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Tyler, Lambert, Lizardmen) * Watership Down: (General Woundwort, Dog) * A Troll in Central Park: (Queen Gnorga, King Llort, Gnorga's Dog) * The Pagemaster: (the Dragon) * Original (Eris' Titans) * Peter Pan (2003): (Captain Hook) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two (Second War) * The Snow Queen (1957): (The Snow Queen) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (The One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, King One-Eye's Warriors, Slave Women of King One-Eye) * Mulan: (Shan Yu, the Hun Army, Elite Hun Soldiers, Hayabusa the Falcon, China's Army (cameo), China's Citizens) * Quest for Camelot: (Ruber, Ruber's Metal Warriors, the Knights of the Round Table) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent, Diablo Raven, Maleficent's Goons) * The Black Cauldron: (the Witches of Morva (Orddu, Orwen, Orgoch) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Pete, the Beagle Boys) * Mickey Mouse: The Prince and the Pauper: (Pete, the Weasels, Coronation's Cornetists) * Alice in Wonderland (1953): (the Card Soldiers) * Care Bears: Adventures in Wonderland: (the Wizard of Wonderland) * Happily Ever After (1990): (Lord Maliss) * The Little Mermaid: (Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Marina Del Ray, Benjamin, Marina's Electric Eels, Evil Manta, Octopid, King Triton's Guards, Atlantica's Civilians) * He-Man, Masters of the Universe: (Skeletor, Panthor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Griffins, Shadow Beasts, Mer-Man, Mer-Man's Giant Monster Fish, Mer-Man's Guards, Tri-Klops, Stinkor, Clawful, Whiplash, Two-Bad, Webstor), Monster, Hordak, Evil Hordes, Count Marzo, Marzo's Hound Dogs) * American Dragon: Jake Long: (the Huntsman, the Huntsgirl/Rose, the Huntsclan, the Dark Dragon, Chang, Bananas B., Eli Pandarus, Eli Pandarus' Trolls, Tiburon, Sea Serpent, the Gorgon Sisters: (Fury, Euryale, Medusa), Nix (as a monster form of Drizella from Cinderella)) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!: (the Skeleton King, the Skeleton King's Dragon, Skeleton King Droid (cameo), Bone Kitty, Mandarin, the Formless Minions, Valina) * Gargoyles: (Manhattan Clan, Goliath, Xanatos' Enterprises, David Xanatos, Xanatos Program (Archive Footage), Fox Xanatos, Alexander Xanatos, the Pack: (Fox, Hyena, Jackal, Dingo, Wolf, Coyote), Owen Burnett/Puck, Steel Clan, Demona, Thailog, Coldstone, Fang, Anton Sevarius, Xanatos Goon Squad, Macbeth, Tony Dracon, Tony Dracon's Mens, John Castaway, the Quarrymen, the Illuminati, the Assassin, Oberon, Children of Oberon: (Titania, Puck, Anansi, Weird Sisters), Desdemona, Avalon Clan) * Kim Possible: (Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dr. Drakken's Henchmen, Diablo, Bebes, Monkey Fist, First's Monkey Army, Fukushima, Duff Killigan, DNAmy, DNAmy's Mutants: (Rabbit-Rhinos and Rufus Mutant), Gorilla Fist, Gorilla Fist's Samurai Gorillas Army, Yono, Eric, Warhok, Warmonga, Senor Senior Senior, Senor Senior Junior) * The Powerpuff Girls: (Mojo Jojo, Mojo Jojo's Ape Army, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang: (Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Lil' Arturo, Grubber)) * Treasure Planet: (John Silver, Crew of John Silver) * Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas: (Eris, Evil Sinbad) * Avatar: The Last Airbender: (Fire Nation: (Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Admiral Zhao, Mai, Ty Lee, Combustion Man, Military of the Fire Nation, Boiling Rock's Warden)) * G.I. Joe Renegades: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, the Baroness, Destro, Major Bludd, Cobra's Soldiers, Cobra's Robots, Bio-Vipers), Zartan, the Dreadnoks) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Queen Grimhilde/the Hag, the Magic Mirror) * Anastasia: (Rasputin, Bartok, Insects) * The Emperor's New Groove: (Yzma, Kronk, Incan Palace Guards, Mechanical Attack Squid, Panthers) * The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Rameses' son, Egyptian Troops, Egyptian Civilians) * The Iron Giant: (Kent Mansley, General Rogard (cameo), U.S. Military (cameo)) * Rock and Rule: (Mok Swagger, Mok's Computer, the Schlepper Brothers: (Toad, Sleazy, Zip), Mok's Girls) * The Rescuers: (Madam Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna) * Aladdin: (Jafar/Genie Jafar, Jafar's Lamp, Iago, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Haroud Hazi Been, Sa'Luk, the Forty Thieves, Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mamluks, Mechanicles, Mechanicles's Beetles, Mechanical Mantis, Mechanical Rhinoceros Beetle, Mirage, Firecats, El Katib (Shadow Walker), Amal (cameo), Slumbergath, Ayam Aghoul, the Mukhtar, the Mukhtar's Manacles, Al-Muddy, Sootinai, Malcho (serving as one of the monster forms of Queen Narissa from Enchanted), Destane (the Archmage's alias name), Amin Damoola, Amok Mon Ra (serving as the monster form of Gaston from Beauty and the Beast), Chaos, Arburtus, Aziz, Captain Murk) * Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer: (Stormella) * Help! I'm a Fish: (Joe the Fish, Joe's Fish Army: (the Shark, Crab Soldiers, Fish Soldiers)) * One Hundred and One Dalmatians: (Cruella De Ville, Horace and Jasper Badun) * The Fox and the Hound (1981): (Amos Slade, Chief, Copper, the Bear) * The Road to El Dorado: (Tzekel Kan, Acolyte of Tzekel Kan, Tzekel Kan's Illusions, Chief Tannabok's Warriors) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Foot Clan: Oruku Saki/Utrom Shredder, Foot Ninjas, Karai, Hun), Baxter Stockman, Mousers, Bishop, FBI Agents, Archive Footage of the Water Mystic's disguise, used for the disguise of the Archmage from Gargoyles) * Aristocats: (Edgar Balthazar) * The Snow Queen (1996): (The Snow Queen, Bats, Reindeers) * Hercules: (Gods of Olympus: (Hades, Nemesis, Hecate), Pain and Panic, Loki, Canis and Lupus, Giant Crystalline Monster (Created by the Crystal of Hecate), Typhon, Echidna, Echidna's Children: (Ladon, the Cyclops, Chimera, Gegenius, Nemean Lion), Charon, Nessus, Jafar, the Fates) * Fantasia: (Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog) * The Princess and the Frog: (Doctor Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Friends on the Other Side, Shadow Demons) * Cinderella: (Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine) * Pocahontas: (Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Ratcliffe's Colonists, Percy) * The Hunchback of Notre-Dame: (Sarousch, Sarousch's Bandits, Sarousch's Short Minion, Sarousch's Thugs, Frollo's Soldiers, Frollo) * Jackie Chan Adventures: (Valmont, the Dark Hand: (Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo), Demon Sorcerers: (Shendu, Drago), Dark Chi Warriors, Daolon Wong) * Atlantis:'' Milo's Return'': (Odin/Erik Hellstorm, the Wolf, the Crows, Surt) * Darkwing Duck: (The Fearsome Five: (Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, the Liquidator, Quackerjack) * Digimon: (Devimon, Myotismon, Bats, Phantomon, Devidramon) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Lizardmen, Lizardmen Leader, Sage Odin/Arakacians) * Samurai Jack: (Aku, Demongo) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Crows) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island: (Lena, Simone Lenoir (as a cameo), Moonscar Island Zombies) * Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation: (Darkheart) * Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers: (Norton Nimnul, Norton Nimnul's Dog Robots, Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang, Don Karnage, Air Pirates) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 TV Series): (Doctor Robotnik, Snively, SWATBots) * Transformers: Animated Cartoon (2007): (the Decepticons: (Megatron/Galvatron, Laserbeak, Soundwave, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Starscream)) * Tarzan: (Queen La, Leopard Men, Lady Waltham, Hobson, French Foreign Legion: (Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, French Foreign Legion's Troops), Count Nikolas Rokoff, Tublat, Clayton) * Danny Phantom: (Vlad Plasmius/Vlad Masters, Vulture Ghosts, Technus, Walker, Ghost Zone Police Department, Skulker, Ember McLain) * Enchanted: (Queen Narissa, Nathaniel) * Yin Yang Yo!: (Eradicus (as one of the monster forms of Queen Narissa from Enchanted)) * Thundercats (2011 TV Series): (Mumm-Ra/Mumm-Ra, the Everliving, Ancient Spirits of Evil, Grune, Slithe, Kaynar, Addicus, Lizardmen, Warbots) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Emperor Zurg, Hornets: (Regular Hornets, Big-Hornets), Warp Darkmatter, NOS-4-A2, Gravitina) * The Lion King: (Scar, Hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zira, Zira's Lions, Vitani) * The Jungle Book: (Shere Khan, Kaa) * Young Justice (2011 TV Series): (the Prison Cell, Guards (cameo), Icicle Junior (came), Tommy Terror (cameo)) * Men in Black: The Series: (Alpha) * Stitch! The Movie: (Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel) * Leroy & Stitch: (Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Leroy's Clones) * One Hundred Dalmatians (1996): (Cruella De Ville) * Hellraiser: (Pinhead) * Nightmare On Elm Street: (Freddy Krueger) * Tron (1982): (Sark, the Master Control Program) * Scott Pilgrim: (Gideon Gordon Graves) * The Sorcerer's Apprentice: (Morganians: (Morgana le FayMorgana le Fay, Maxim Horvath)) * Willow (1988): (Queen Bavmorda, General Kael, Army of Nockmaar) * Piraters of the Caribbean: (Davy Jones, Crew of Davy Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett, Cutler Bekket's Troops, Ian Mercer, Captain Barbossa, the Crew of the Black Pearl) * Mortal Kombat: (Shang Tsung, Goro) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit?: (Judge Doom, the Toon Patrol) * Inspector Gadget (1999): (Dr. Claw, Kramer, Sykes) * A Series of Unfortunate Events: (Count Olaf, Fernald) * Suburban Knights: (Malachite) * Return to Oz: (the Nome King, the Nomes, Princess Mombi, Princess Mombi's Heads, Wheelers) * The Wizard of Oz (1939): (The Wicked Witch of the West, Flying Monkeys, Winkie Guards) * Alice in Wonderland (2010): (Iracebeth of the Red Crimes, Stayne the Knave of Hearts, Armored Card Soldiers) * The Chronicles of Narnia: (Jadis the White Witch, Ginarrbrik, Maugrim, Jadis' Wolves, the White Witch's Army) * The Princess Bride: (Count Ruegen) * The Haunted Mansion: (Ramsley, Demonic Ghouls) * Harry Potter: (Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, Bellatrix Lestrange) * Hook (1991): (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's Pirates) * Peter Pan (Disney): (Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Captain Hook's Pirates, Tick-Tock the Crocodile) * The Brave Little Toaster: (The Clown) * Highlander: (the Kurgan) * The Three Musketeers (1993): (Cardinal Richelieu, Rochefort, Musketeers) * Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves: (the Sheriff of Nottingham, Mortianna) * Legend (1985): (the Lord of Darkness) * The Neverending Story II: The Next Chapter: ''(Xayide, Xayide's Crustacean Henchmen) * ''Time Bandits: (the Evil Genius) * Lord of the Rings: (Sauron, Sauron's Army, Orcs, Saruman, Saruman's Army, Lurtz, Uruk-Hai, Grima Wormtongue) * Static Shock: (Ebon, Shiv, Talon) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: (Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis' Henchponies, King Sombra) * Hocus Pocus: (The Sanderson Sisters: Winnie Sanderson, Mary Sanderson, Sarah Sanderson) * Jumanji: (Van Pelt, Van Pelt's Hound Dogs, Professor Ibsen, Ibsen's Mechanical Hippo, Ibsen's Winged Monkeys, J.H. "Trader" Slick, Stalker) * Freddie as F.R.0.7.: (El Supremo's Military) * The Winx Club: (the Trix, Knut) * Xiaolin Showdown: ((Heylin: Jack Spicer, Jacbots, Wuya, Mala Mala Jong (as the monster form of Eris))) * The Fifth Element: (Zorg, Zorg's Henchmen) * The Real Ghostbusters (1986): (Samhain) * My Life as a Teenage Robot: ( Cluster: Vexus, Vexus' Cluster Army, Krackus (cameo)) * Halloweentown: (Kalabar, Kal) * Phineas and Ferb: (Doctor Doofenshmirtz) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987): (Oruku Saki/the Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady, Krang, Foot Soldiers, Rock Soldiers: (General Traag, Granitor)) * Bonkers: ''(Collector, Mr. Doodles, Collector's Toon Creations) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: (The Equalists: (Amon, Lieutenant)) *''Labryinth'': Jareth, Jareth's Goblins) *''Spawn: The Animation'': (Archive Footage of Woman the Vampire, used for Eris's death from Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas) * Kenshiro (1986): (Archive Footage, used for Sarousch's death from The Hunchback of Notre-Dame II) * Elfen Lied: (Archive Footage, used for Sarousch's death from The Hunchback of Notre-Dame II) *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic'': (Beatrice, King Minos, Charon (Demon), Arch Demons, Cerberus (Demon), Unbaptized Babies, Gluttons, Lonesome Trapped Souls) *''Kingdom Hearts: (Ansem, (Lady Tremaine), (Maleficent) *''Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman: (Archive Footage of Amon devouring Yumi, used for Odin's death penalty by Chernabog) *''Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland'': (The Nightmare King's Inner Darkness) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: ( the Seven Homunculi: (Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Wrath)) *''Original: (Sorcerer's Society, Acolytes, Anti-Acolytes, The New Fearsome Five) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three * ''Hellsing: Ultimate: (Archive Fooatge of Seras Victoria's death scene at the hands of Alexander Anderson, used for the death scene of Holli Would (from Cool World) * G.I. Joe Sigma Six: (The Baroness) Disney Villains War * Hercules: (Hades, The Fates, Titans (Disney), Pain and Panic, Cerberus, Nessus, Hydra Hecate) * The Princess and the Frog: (Dr. Facilier, Facilier's Shadow, Shadow Demons) * Peter Pan: (Captain Hook,Captain Hook's Pirates, Mr. Smee Tick-Tock the Crocodile) * The Little Mermaid: (Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Evil Manta) *''The Rescuers:'' (Percival C. McLeach, Joanna, Madam Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero) *''The Lion King'': (Scar, Zira, Nuka, Zira's Lions) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'': (Queen Grimhilde) *''Cinderella'': (Lady Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer, The King's Guards) *''Sleeping Beauty'': (Diablo the Raven, Maleficent/(Dragon Maleficent), Maleficent's Goons) *''The Great Mouse Detective'': (Ratigan, Fidget, Felicia) *''Fantasia'': (Jack-in-the-Box, The Firebird, Chernabog, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog, Zeus) *''The Black Cauldron'': (The Horned King, Creeper, The Horned King's Barbarian Guards, The Witches of Morva, Gwythaints) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'': (Claude Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Sarousch) *''Enchanted'': (Queen Narissa, Nathaniel, Nathaniel's Troll) *''Robin Hood'': (Prince John, Sir Hiss, The Sheriff of Nottingham, Rhino Guards, Wolf Archers, Captain Crocodile) * The Prince and the Pauper: (Pete, Pete's Weasels) * Alice in Wonderland: (The Queen of Hearts, The White Rabbit, The Card Soldiers, The King of Hearts) * The Emperor's New Groove: (Yzma) * Song of the South: (Brer Fox, Brer Rabbit (Cameo)) * Three Little Pigs: (Big Bad Wolf, The Three Little Pigs (Cameo)) * Beauty and the Beast: (Gaston, LeFou, Gaston's Angry Mob Forte) * Aladdin: (Jafar/(Snake Jafar)/(Genie Jafar), Iago, Gazeem, Sa'Luk, The Forty Thieves, Mozenrath, Mamluks, Mirage Ayam Aghoul) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z, Brain Pods, Grubs, Hornets (Regular), Nos4a2) * Mulan: (Shan Yu, The Hun Army, Elite Hun Soldiers, Hayabusa the Falcon) * Treasure Planet: (John Silver, Space Crew of John Silver, Scroop) * Pocahontas: (Governor John Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Colonists) * Tarzan: (Clayton, Lady Waltham, Hobson Sabor) * The Jungle Book: (Shere Khan, Kaa) * Kim Possible: (Dr. Drakken, Bebes, Shego, DNAmy's Mutants) * Disney Animated Shorts: (The Mad Doctor, The Mad Doctor's Experiments, Mickey Mouse'/Feral Mickey Lonesome Ghosts, Doctor Frankenollie, Julius Old Pete The Witch) * Oliver and Company: (Bill Sykes, Roscoe and Desoto) * The Aristocats: (Edgar) * 101 Dalmatians: (Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace Badun) * Phineas and Ferb: (Doctor Doofenshmirtz) * Mickey Mouse Works: (Phantom Blot) * Gargoyles: (Demona, David Xanatos, Owen Burnett/Puck, Steel Clan, Jackal, Anubis Macbeth) * Lilo and Stitch: (Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel, Leroy, Leroy's Clones) * Fun and Fancy Free: (Willie The Giant, Lumpjaw) * Mighty Ducks: (Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wrath, Hunter Drones) * Atlantis The Lost Empire: (Commander Rourke, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair, Rourke's Mercenaries, Odin (Erik Hellstorm), Ymir, the Chaos Lord of Ice, Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire) * Ducktales: (The Beagle Boys, Magica De Spell, Merlock) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: (The Toon Patrol) * The Sword in the Stone: (Mad Madam Mim) * Alice in Wonderland (2010): (Stayne the Knave of Hearts, Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen) * Pirates of the Caribbean: (Davy Jones) * Toy Story: (Stinky Pete, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear) * The Chronicles of Narnia: (Jadis the White Witch, Jadis' Wolves) * Hocus Pocus: (The Sanderson Sisters:( Winnie Sanderson, Mary Sanderson and Sarah Sanderson)) * The Incredibles: (Syndrome) * Kingdom Hearts: (Master Xehanort), Master Control Program) * Monsters Inc.: (Henry J. Waternoose III, Randall Boggs) * The Nightmare Before Christmas: (Oogie Boogie, Oogie Boogie's Traps) * Meet the Robinsons: (Bowler Hat Guy, DOR-15) * Tangled: (Mother Gothel, Rapunzel (Cameo)) * Darkwing Duck: (Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, The Liquidator, Quackerjack) * Pinocchio: (Monstro, The Coachman) * Home on the Range: (Alameda Slim) * The Fox and the Hound: (Amos Slade, Chief (The Fox And The Hound)) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: (The Headless Horseman, The Headless Horseman's Horse Mr. Winkie Mr. Winkie's Weasels) * Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: (Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang) Disney Villains War 2 * Gargoyles: (David Xanatos), (Owen Burnett), (Macbeth), Canmore, (Cameo) Canmore's Soldiers, Gruoch, Fox, Alexander Xanatos, Coyote, Archmage, Anton Sevarius, The Pack, Coldstone, (Steel Clan) * Kingdom Hearts: (Master Control Program), (Master Xehanort), Commander Sark, Hostile Program, (Diablo the Raven), (Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent), (Shan-Yu), (Captain Hook), (Pete), Heartless, Saix, Demyx, (Oogie Boogie) Luxord Grim Reaper Heartless Nobodies Marluxia Xemnas, Riku, (Jafar/Genie Jafar), Axel, Xaldin, Vexen, (Ice Titan), Lexaeus, (Ursula), (Clayton), (Scar), Xigbar, Zexion, Larxene, Storm Rider, Stealth Sneak, Ansem, Vanitas, Twilight Thorn, Darkside, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Rinzler) * Pirates of the Caribbean: (Blackbeard, (Davy Jones), Lord Cutler Beckett, Hector Barbossa, Sao Feng, Sao Feng's Crew) * The Haunted Mansion: (Ramsley, Demonic Ghouls) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Brain Pods), (Emperor Zurg) * Toy Story: (Emperor Zurg, (used for Zurg's Appearance in the CGI Realm) (Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear), Zurg's Robots) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame: (Claude Frollo), (Frollo's Soldiers), Esmeralda, (Cameo) (Sarousch), Snowball) * American Dragon Jake Long: (Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Tiburon, Eli Pandarus, Chang, Bananas B., The Dark Dragon, Huntsclan) * Winnie the Pooh: (Backson, Heffalumps and Woozles, Crud) * Hercules: (Hades), (Pain and Panic), Echidna, The Boar, Gegenius, Chimera, Ladon, The Cyclops, The Griffin, Stheno, The Minotaur, Giant Crystalline Monster, (Jafar), Jafar's Minotaur) * The Black Cauldron: (The Witches of Morva), (The Horned King), (Creeper), (The Horned King's Barbarian Warriors), (The Cauldron Born) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears: (Duke Igthorn, Toadwart, Ogres, Carpies, The Carpi King) * The Chronicles of Narnia: (Miraz, Telmarines Army (Jadis the White Witch) * Enchanted: (Queen Narissa) * Meet the Robinsons: (DOR-15) * Tangled: (Rapunzel), (Cameo) (Mother Gothel) * WALL-E: (A.U.T.O.), SECUR-T * Bolt: (Aliens, Doctor Calico, Bolt, Penny, Doctor Calico's Super Advanced Army) * Brother Bear: (Denahi, Atka, Kenai (Cameo) * The Legend of Tarzan: (Lt. Colonel Staquait, French Foreign Legion, Queen La, Tublat, McTeague, McTeague's Men) * Pete's Dragon: (Doctor Terminus, (Used for Dr. Faciliers Live Action Appearance) Hoagy) * Epic Mickey: (The Mad Doctor, Shadow Blot, Animatronic Hook, The Mad Doctor's Ride) * Make Mine Music: (The Wolf) * The Sorcerers Apprentice: (Maxim Horvath, Sun Lok, Drake Stone, Morgana le Fay) * Aladdin: (Mirage) Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Mechanicles ,Saleen, (Jafar/Beggar Jafar/Genie Jafar), Arburtus, (Ayam Aghoul), Haroud Hazi Been, Scourge of the Desert/Evil Jasmine, (Mozenwrath), Xerxes, Sootinai, The Mukhtar, Evil Aladdin, Hamed, Mechanical Scorpion, Jafar's Dark Horsemen, Al-Muddy, Mechanical Centipede, Shark Aladdin Amal, El Katib (Shadow Walker), Dragon Zang) * TRON: (Master Control Program), (Commander Sark), CLU 2.0, (Rinzler) * Power Rangers: (Mesogog, Necrolai, Koragg, Jindrax, Toxica, Master Org, Hidiacs and Styxoids, Onikage, Putrids) * Up:(Charles F. Muntz, Charles F. Muntz's Dogs) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent/Dragon Maleficent), (Diablo the Raven), (Maleficent's Goons) * Peter Pan: (Captain Hook), (Mr. Smee) (Captain Hook's Pirates) * Mulan: (Shan-Yu), (The Hun Army) * Mickey Donald Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Pete), (The Beagle Boys) * 101 Dalmatians (Jasper and Horace Badun), (Cruella De Vil) * Darkwing Duck: (Taurus Bulba, (Megavolt), (Quackerjack), (Bushroot), (The Liquidator), Hammerhead Hannigan, Tantalus, Clovis, Hoof and Mouth) * Talespin: (Mr. Khan, Don Karnage, Air Pirates) * W.I.T.C.H: (Cedric, Prince Phobos, The Tracker, Whisperers, Prince Phobos' Forces, Gargoyle, Four-Headed Dragon) * Pocahontas: (Governor John Ratcliffe), Ratcliffe's Jesters) * Robin Hood: (Prince John), (Sir Hiss), (Rhino Guards), Wolf Archers), (The Sheriff of Nottingham) * The Princess and the Frog: (Dr. Facilier), Lawrence, (Used for Hoagy's Animated Appearance) Friends on the Other Side, Facilier's Shadow) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Queen Grimhilde), Humbert the Huntsman) * The Little Mermaid: (Marina Del Ray, Benjamin, The Sharkanians, (Evil Manta), Dragon (The Little Mermaid), (Used for Maleficent's Dragon Form) The Sorceress, Glowfish, Emperor Sharga, The Evil Monster, Marina's Eels, Atlantica's Civilians) * Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: (Norton Nimnul, Norton Nimnul's Robot Dogs, Sewernose) * Phineas and Ferb: (Dr. Doofenschmirtz), Norm, Second Dimension Doofenschmirtz, Norm Bots, Danville's Residents) * The Fox and the Hound: (The Black Bear) * Disney Animated Shorts: (Ben Buzzard, Cat Prosecutor) * The Rescuers Down Under: (Percival C. McLeach), (Joanna) * A Bugs Life: (Hopper, Hopper's Grasshoppers, Thumper, Molt, Axel and Loco * Kim Possible: (Dr. Drakken), Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Cuddle Buddies, Synthodrones * The Emperors New Groove: (Yzma), Kronk * Cinderella: (Anastasia Tremaine, (Drizella Tremaine), (Lady Tremaine) * Muppet Treasure Island: (Captain Silver, Captain Silver's Pirate Crew) * Ratatouille: (Chef Skinner) * Fantasia: (Chernabog) * Bonkers: (Collector, Mr. Doodles, Collector's Toon Creations) * Alice in Wonderland (2010): (The Jabberwocky) * Ducktales: (El Capitan) * The Sword in the Stone: (Mad Madam Mim) * Dumbo: (Pink Elephants) * Beauty and the Beast: (Monsieur D'Arque, Gaston's Angry Mob, LeFou) * Star Wars the Clone Wars (2008): (Count Dooku, Separatist Droid Army, MagnaGuards) * Dinosaur: (Carnotaurus) Disney Villains War 3 * The Swan Princess: (Rothbart (Used for the Prologue) * The Black Cauldron: (The Horned King), (Creeper), (The Horned King's Barbarian Guards), (The Cauldron Born) * Cinderella: (Lady Tremaine), (Drizella Tremaine) * Aladdin: (Mozenwrath, (Xerxes), Razoul, Agrabah's Royal Guards, (The Mukthar), Mechanical Dragon (Jafar), (Abis Mal) (Mirage) Nefir Hasenuf Mechanicles's Beetles (Mechanicles) Scooter (Sa'Luk), Ethereal) * Avatar: The Last Airbender: (Princess Azula (Used for the Prologue) * Robin Hood: (The Executioner Guard, Friar Tuck, The Nottingham Villagers) * Hercules: (Hades) Nemesis (Pain and Panic) Megara, (The Fates) * The Princess and the Frog: (Dr. Facilier), (Hoagy), (Shadow Demons), (Facilier's Shadow), (Friends on the Other Side), Tiana) * Kingdom Hearts: (Hades), Spellican, (Cerberus), Young Master Xehanort, Seekers of Darkness, (Master Xehanort), (Xemnas), (Lock Stock and Barrel), (Oogie Boogie), (Claude Frollo), (Riku), (Maleficent-Used for Mizrabel's Disguise), (Heartless), Dream Eaters, Guard Armor, (Scar's Ghost), Darkside, Sora, (Cameo) Kairi (Cameo) * Phineas and Ferb: (Doctor Doofenshmirtz), (Norm) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Evil Buzz Lightyear, (Emperor Zurg) (Regular Hornets) (Nos4A2) XL Torque, Mega-Hornet) * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: (Nizam) * Alice in Wonderland (2010): (Iracebeth of Crims The Red Queen), Jub Jub Bird) * Once Upon a Time: (Cora, Killian Jones, (Used for Captain Hook's Live Action Appearance) (Maleficent), Queen Regina Rumpelstiltskin Baelfire * The Sorcerers Apprentice: (Maxim Horvath) * Power Rangers: (Tire Org, (Master Org), The Ten Terrors, (Necrolai) Emperor Gruumm, Octomus The Master, Retinaxe, Morticon, Nayzor, Morgana, Leelee Pimvare) * Pocahontas: (Governor John Ratcliffe), Wiggins, Percy) * The Legend of Tarzan: (Lt. Colonel Staquit), (French Foreign Legion), Count Nikolas Rokoff Jane Porter (Cameo) (Queen La's Spirit) * Kim Possible: (Monkey Fist), (Shego), Warhok, Warmonga, Gill Moss, Fist's Monkey Ninja Army) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears: (Duke Igthorn) * Epic Mickey: (The Mad Doctor), The Mad Doctor's Experiments, The Experiment, Blotworx Dragon) * Wreck-It Ralph: (The Bad-Anon, King Candy, Sugar Rush Racers, Wynchel and Duncan, Sour Bill) * W.I.T.C.H: (Miranda, Nerissa, (Prince Phobos), (The Tracker), (Gargoyle), Frost The Hunter, Raythor, Sandpit) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008): (Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, Hondo Ohnaka, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing) * Bolt: (Doctor Calico), (Doctor Calico's Super Advanced Army) * Darkwing Duck: (Grizlikoff, (Megavolt), Tuskernini) * Gargoyles: (The Beta Archmage (Used for Xehanort's Animated Form of Archmage X), (The Alpha Archmage), (David Xanatos) Weird Sisters (Thailog) (Anton Sevarius), Banshee, (Demona), Macbeth's Guards, Hakon Captain of the Guard, (Fox) * Enchanted: (Queen Narissa) * Mighty Ducks: (Lord Dragaunus), (Siege), (Chameleon) Saurian Warriors) * The Little Mermaid: (Ursula/Vanessa) Ariel (Cameo) * TRON: (Vanitas\Rinzler) (CLU 2.0) General Tesler Abraxas) * The Haunted Mansion: (Demonic Ghouls), (Ramsley) The Phantom (Henry Ravenswood)) * Star Wars the Original Trilogy: (Darth Vader Stormtroopers Grand Moff Tarkin, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine, Nute Gunray AT-ATs) * The Chronicles of Narnia: (Telmarines Army) * Talespin: (Mr. Khan) (Don Karnage) * Halloweentown: (Kalabar) * Pirates of the Caribbean: (Blackbeard) Ian Mercer Tia Dalma Captain Jolly Roger (Davy Jones), Angelica (Hector Barbossa) * The Emperors New Groove: (Yzma), (Kronk)) * Oz: The Great and Powerful: (Evanora the Wicked Witch Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West) * Return to Oz: (Princess Mombi, Nome King) * American Dragon Jake Long: (The Huntsman), (Rose/Huntsgirl), Huntsboys 88 and 99, Fury (The Dark Dragon) (Chang) (Bananas B.) * The Prince and the Pauper: (Pete), (Pete's Weasels) * Mulan: (Shan-Yu), (The Hun Army), (Elite Hun Warriors) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: (The Weasels), (Mr. Winkie) * Sleeping Beauty: (Maleficent's Goons) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: (The Skeleton King, Mandarin, The Formless Minions, The Circus Of Ooze Lord Scrapperton) * 101 Dalmatians (1996): (Cruella De Vil) * The Muppets (2011): (Tex Richman, Uncle Deadly, Bobo the Bear) * Captain EO: (The Galactic Leader/Supreme Leader) * Dick Tracey: (Big Boy Caprice) * The Incredibles: (Syndrome), Omnidroide, Syndrome's Guards Mirage (The Incredibles)) * Tangled: (Mother Gothel) * Star Wars Prequel Trilogy: (General Grievous, (Separalist Droid Army), (MagnaGuards), Jango Fett, Boba Fett) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: (Judge Doom) * Inspector Gadget: (Dr. Claw, RoboGadget) * Lady and the Tramp: (Reggie) * Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: (Fat Cat, Fat Cat's Gang, Tom the Robocat) * Pinocchio: (Foulfellow and Gideon) * John Carter of Mars: (Talhajus and the Martians) * The Sword in the Stone: (Mad Madam Mim) * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse: (Mizrabel) * NASCAR Racers: (Garner Rexton) * Dumbo: (The Ringmaster) * Maleficent (2014): (Maleficent's New Live Action Form) * House of Mouse: (Pete), 999 Happy Haunts) * Peter Pan: (Mr. Smee) * Song of the South: (Brer Bear) * Disney Animated Shorts (The Lonesome Ghosts), (The Skeletons) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: (Evil Trees, (Queen Grimhilde) * Avalon High: (Mordred) * Beauty and the Beast: (Gaston) * Gravity Falls: (Gnomes, Gideon Gleeful, Bill Cypher) * Yin Yang Yo: (Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard Nightmaster Eradicus) * Dave the Barbarian: (Chuckles the Silly Piggy) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: (Hannibal McFist, Viceroy) * The Lion King: (Scar) Hyenas) * Muppet Treasure Island: (Captain Silver) * The Three Musketeers: (Cardinal Richelieu) * PK: Out of the Shadows: (Zondag, Evronians, Zoster) * Cars: (Chick Hicks) * Muppets Most Wanted: (Constantine) * Fantasia: (Chernabog) * Rise of the Guardians: (Pitch Black) (Used for the Epilogue) Non-Disney Villains Tournament * Fire and Ice (1983): (Nekron, Queen Juliana, Sub-humans, Glaciers) * Anastasia/''Bartok the Magnificent: (Rasputin, Bartok, Insects, Black Pegasus, Ludmilla/Dragon Ludmilla, Archive Footage of Anastasia's and Dimitri's kiss, used for the sex scene of Kent Mansley (from ''The Iron Giant) and Holli Would (from Cool World)) * The Prince of Egypt: (Rameses, Rameses' son, Hotep and Huy, Hotep and Huy's Illusions, Egyptian Troops, Egyptian Civilians, Egyptian Priests) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (Zigzag, Zigzag's Illusions, Phido, the One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, One-Eye Warriors, Slave Women)) * The Swan Princess/''The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain/The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle/''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom/The Swan Princess Christmas:' ('Rothbart/the Great Animal, Bridget, Clavious, Knuckles, Zelda, the Forbidden Arts)' * ''Danny Phantom: (Vlad Plasmius, Technus, Ember McLain) * Jackie Chan Adventures: (Valmont, the Dark Hand: (Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo), the Dark Chi Warriors, Demon Sorcerers: (Shendu, Drago)) * The Fearless Four: (Dr. Greed, Dr. Greed's Henchmen, Dr. Greed's Snake) * We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story: (Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, Screweyes' Henchmen, Demons, Crows, Rex) * Happily Ever After: (Lord Maliss/Dragon Maliss) * The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (1978): (Saruman) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987: (Oruku Saki/the Shredder, Krang, Krang's Clones, Baxter Stockman, Bebop and Rocksteady, Lord Dregg, Tokka and Rahzar, Leatherhead, Firemen, News Reporter Lady, News Reporter Boss, Baxter Stockman's Mutated Minions) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Tyler, Lambert (cameo only)) * Osmosis Jones: (Thrax, Leah Estrogen) * Rock and Rule 1983: (Mok Swagger, the Schlepper Brothers: Toad, Zip and Sleapy), Mok's Computer, the Demon Gigantic, "What's Her Face") * The Princess and the Goblin: (Prince Froglip, Goblin Queen, Goblin King, Goblin Warriors) * A Troll in the Central Park: (Queen Gnorga, Queen Gnorga's Dog) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: (the Nightmare King, the Nightmare King's Minions, Nightmare King's Flying Manta) * Freddie as F.R.0.7.: (El Supremo, El Supremo's Military, Messina) * Hellsing: Ultimate: (the Millennium: (the Major, Schrödinger, the Doctor, the Captain, Walter C. Dornez, Rip Van Winkie, Rip Van Winkle's Ghoul Minions, the Valentine Brothers: (Jan Valentine, Luke Valentine), the Valentine Brothers' Ghoul Minions), Tubalcain Alhambra, Tubalcain's SWAT Team Troops, Zorin Blitz, the Letzte Batallion), the Iscariot Organization: (Alexander Anderson, Enrico Maxwell, Renaldo, Heinkel Wolfe, Armed Priest Corps, Maxwell's Priests, Guilty Priest), Hellsing Soldiers, London's Citizens, Archive Footage of the Guilty Priest's demise, used for the demise of Cortez from The Road to El Dorado) * The Last Unicorn: (King Haggard, the Red Bull) * The Secret of NIMH: (Jenner, the Council Rats) * The Nutcracker Prince (1990): (the Mouse King, the Mouse King's Mice) * Felidae: (Claudandus, Mendel's Experiments) * Watership Down: (General Woundwort, Woundwort's Rabbits, Vervain, Bats, the Dog) * Pinky and the Brain: (Pinky and the Brain) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue: (Martin Brisby) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin: (Zygon, Zygon's Droids) * G.I. Joe Regenerades: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, Destro, the Baroness, Storm Shadow, Major Bludd, Doctor Mindbender, Bio-Vipers), the Dreadnoks, Zartan) * Code Geass: (the Black Knights: (Lelouch vi Britannia/Zero/Julius Kingsley, CC, Jeremiah Gottwald, Rolo Lamperouge, Suzaku Kururugi, Kallen Kōzuki, Kaname Ohgi, Yoshitaka Minami, Shinichirō Tamaki, Toru Yoshida, Kento Sugiyama, Naomi Inoue, Knightmare Frames), Mao,(Holy Britannia Empire: Charles zi Britannia, Odysseus eu Britannia, Schneizel el Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Britannian Imperial Family, Britannian Military) * Rock-a-Doodle: (the Grand Duke of Owls, the Duke's Owls, Hunch) * The Batman vs. Dracula/Batman: The Animated Series: (Count Dracula, Anthony Romulus) * The Real Ghostbusters (1986): (Samhain, Samhain's Ghouls, Cathulhu) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: (Nightmare Moon, Discord) * The Legend of Korra: (Amon, the Equalists, Hiroshi Sato, Asami Sato, Sato's Industries, Tarrlok, Vaatu, Unalaq, Varrick, Hou-Ting, Kuvira) * Mighty Max: (Skullmaster) * He-Man, Masters of the Universe: (Keldor/Skeletor, Panthor, Skeletor's Evil Warriors: (Evil Lyn, Kronis/Trap Jaw, Beast Man, Mer-Man, Tri-Klops), Monster) * Courage the Cowardly Dog: (the Great Fusilli, Eustace Bagge) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night: (Puppetino) * The Flight of Dragons: (Ommadon, Bryagh) * The Hobbit (1977): (Smaug) * Van Helsing: The London Assignment: (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Queen Victoria) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters/Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light: (Maximillion Pegasus, Anubis) * Digimon/Digimon: The Movie: (Myotismon, Devimon, IceDevimon, Bats, Keramon, Infermon) * The Snow Queen (1995)/ The Snow Queen's Revenge (1996): (the Snow Queen, Icy Pterosaur) * Rudolph, the Red Nosed Reindeer: (Stormella) * The Powerpuff Girls (TV Series)/The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002): (Mojo Jojo, Jojo's Ape Army, Him, Him's Puppet Minions, Monsters, Roach Coach) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Drake) * Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic Underground: (Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Snively, SWATBots, Sonic the Hedgehog/Metal Sonic, Dingo, Sleet, Metal Robotnik/Dark Eggman, Missile Wrist) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: (Eris, Evil Sinbad, the Roc) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: (the Separatists: (Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, Separatist Droid Army)) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003): (Foot Clan: (Oruku Saki/Utrom Shredder, Hun, Karai, Foot Ninjas), Baxter Stockman, Mouser, Bishop (serving as the Animated counterpart of Agent Smith from Matrix), FBI Agents, Tengu Shredder, Foot Mystics: (Fire Mystic, Water Mystic, Earth Mystic, Wind Mystic, Metal Mystic)) * Jumanji (1996 Television Series): (Van Pelt, Trader Slick, Professor Ibsen) * Balto: (Steele) * The Rugrats Movie: (Scar Snout) * The Road to El Dorado: (Tzekel Kan, Tzekel Kan's Illusions, Acolyte of Tzekel Kan, El Dorado's Citizens, Stone Jaguar, Cortez, Altivo) * The Mummy: (Imhotep, Mummy Soldiers) * Quest for Camelot: (Ruber, Ruber's Thugs/Metal Warriors, the Griffin, Ruber's Black Horse) * Dungeons and Dragons (1983 TV Series): (Venger, Venger's Dark Horse) * Avatar: The Last Airbender: (Fire Nation: (Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, Admiral Zhao, Combustion Man, Military of the Fire Nation), Hama, La (serving the bidding of the villain, Mrazomor, from The Magician's Hat), Long Feng) * Xiaolin Showdown: (Heylin:(Jack Spicer, Jack Bots, Chase Young, Chase Young's Fallen Warriors, Tubbimura, Wuya,) Raksha, Bees) * Sherlock Holmes in 22nd Century: (Professor Mortiarty) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island/Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase: (Simone Lenoir, Phantom Virus) * All Dogs Go to Heaven/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2: (Carface, Killer, Red) * The Animal Farm: (Animal Farm: (The Animals: (the Pigs: (Napoleon, Snowball), the Hens, the Gooses, the Sheep, the Cows, the Dog, Benjamin, Boxer), Napoleon's Dogs) * An American Tail/ An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West: (Warren T. Rat, Digit, Mott Street Maulers, Cactus Cat Gang: (Cat R. Waul, One-Eye, Frenchy, T.R. Chula), Waul's Henchmen) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Hexxus) * The Iron Giant: (Kent Mansley) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: (the Colonel, the Colonel's Soldiers) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * High School of the Dead: (Archive Footage of Takashi Komuro's and Saeko Busujima's sex scenes, used for the sex scene of Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) and Holli Would (from Cool World)) * Care Bears: (the Spirit of the Book, Nicholas Cherrywood, the Wizard of Wonderland, Darkheart) * Farthing Wood: (Scarface) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy/The Grim Adventures of the KND: (Jack O'Lantern, Jack's Minions, the Boogeyman, Nergal, Sis (cameo only), Nergal Junior, Nergalings, Pizza Monsters) * Transformers: Animated Cartoon (2007): (Decepticons: (Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia)) * Titan A.E.: (Joseph Korso, Preed) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie (1990): (the Shredder) * Mortal Kombat: (Scorpion, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Onaga, Onaga's Army) * Samurai Jack: (Aku) * Ben 10: (Vilgax, Vilgax's Drones, Hex, Charmcaster) * Hellboy/Hellboy II: The Golden Army: (Rasputin, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Sammael, Prince Nuada) * Harry Potter: (Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Blaize Zabini) * Lord of the Rings/the Hobbit:'' (2001-2014): (Sauron, Sauron's Army, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, Saruman, Gollum) * ''Willard: (Williard Styles, Rats) * A Series of Unfortunate Events: (Count Olaf) * Sherlock Holmes (2010 TV Series): (Jim Moriarty) * The Matrix: (Agent Smith) * Doctor Who: (the Master, the Toclafane (cameo only), the Daleks, the Cult of Skaro: (Dalek Sec, Dalek Jast, Dalek Thay, Dalek Caan), the Dalek Emperor, Davros) * Leon: The Professional: (Norman Stansfield) * No Country for Old Men: (Anton Chigurh) * IT: (Pennywise) * Beetlejuice: (Beetlejuice) * The Patriot: (Colonel William Tavington) * Sherlock Holmes (2009 Movie): (Lord Blackwood) * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: (Dorian Gray) * Repo! The Genetic Opera: (Rotti Largo, the Largo Siblings: (Luigi Largo, Pavi Largo, Amber Sweet Largo) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Power Rangers in Space: (Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Finster, Baboo, Squatt, Astronema, Quantrons) * Inglourious Basterds: (Hans Landa) * Terminator: (T-1000, T-800, T-X) * Eragon: (Durza, Dark Beast, Urgals) * Nightmare on Elm Street: (Freddy Krueger) * Jeepers Creepers: (the Creeper) * Wishmaster: (Djinn) * The Wizard of Oz (Movie and 1900 TV Series): (Wicked Witch of the West, the Witch's Monkey Army, Winkie Guards, Truckle) * Willow: (Queen Bavmorda) * Dungeons and Dragons (2000 Movie): (Profion, Damodar, Wyvern, Profion's Army) * Constantine: (Lucifer, Angel Gabriel) * Supernatural: (Lucifer, Lilith, Crowley, Brady) * Wakfu: (Nox, Nox's Puppets, Galanthe, Noximillien and Galanthe's Children, Remington Smisse, Granny Smisse, Qilby, Vampyro, Vampyro's Minions) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: (Alphonse Elric (cameo only), Father, the Seven Homunculi: (Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Greed, Wrath/King Bradley, Pride/Selim Bradley), Greed's Goons: (Roa, Dolcetto), Amestris, Amestris Military, Maria Ross (serving as one of Envy's tranformations), Bradley family: (King Bradley, Mrs. Bradley, Selim Bradley), Father Cornello (serving as one of Envy's transformations), Archive Footage of Trisha Elric's rotten corpse, used for the demise scene of Nekron from Fire and Ice, Archive Footage of Shou Tucker, used in the fight of Tucker against Mok) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003 version): (Dante/Lyra, the Seven Homunculi: (Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Lust, used in several pics of her Brotherhood counterpart, Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Gluttony, used in several pics of his Brotherhood counterpart, Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Pride, used in several pics of the Brotherhood incarnation of Wrath, Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Greed, used in several pics of his Brothehood counterpart, Sloth, Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Envy, used in several pics of his Brotherhood counterpart), Amestris, Amestris' Military, Maria Ross, Basque Grand (serving as one of Envy's transformations), Shou Tucker, Tucker's Chimeras, Archive Footage of the 2003's version of Selim Bradley, used in the fight of Wrath against the Colonel and Javert, Rosé's Child, Archive Footage of Scar's Brother, shown in the fight of Lust against Karai and Storm Shadow) * Dragon Hill/Dragon Hill 2: The Magic Cube: (Septimus, Tristan) * The Fifth Element: (Zorg, Zorg's Henchmen) * The Winx Club/The Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure/Winx'': The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'': (Lord Darkar, the Trix, Mandragora, Mandragora's Insects, Giant Worm) * Stargate SG-1: (the Goa'uld, Prince Apophis, Osiris, Anubis, Her'ak, Kull Warriors, Ba'al, Lord Yu-Huang Shang Ti) * Van Helsing: (Dracula, Alera, Verona, Marishka, Igor) * Sherlock Holmes: (A Game of Shadows): (James Moriarty) * Wizards: (Blackwolf, Blackwolf's Mutant Army: (the Mutants: Necron 99, Necron 99's comrades, Max and Fritz (cameo only)), (the Nazis: Adolf Hitler, Nazi Soldiers)) * Little Shop of Horrors: (Audrey II) * Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog: (Doctor Horrible) * The Hunchback of Notre-Dame: (Archive Footage of Frollo's Dagger, used for the battle scene of Kent Mansley (from The Iron Giant) against the Dreadknoks (from G.I. Joe Regenades)) * Time Bandits: (the Evil Genius) * Beauty and the Beast: (Archive Footage of Prince Adam's and Belle's kiss, used for the kiss scene of Rameses (from Prince of Egypt) and Eris (from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Dinosaur King: (Seth, Spectral Space Pirates's Minions, Cryolophosaurus, Saurophaganax) * The Princess Bride: (Count Ruegen) * Alfred J. Kwak: (Dolf, the National Crows Party: (Hermann, Andy's Brother, Military of the National Crows Party), Rupee) * Les Miserables: Shojo Cosette/Les Miserables (1998): (Inspector Javert, Javert's Troops) * Rise of the Guardians: (Pitch Black, Nightmares, the Sandman, the Sandman's Dreamlands) * Beowulf: (Grendel, Grendel's Mother) * Coraline: (the Other Mother, the Other Mr. Bobinsky) * Shrek/Shrek 2/Shrek the Third/Shrek Forever After: (Lord Farquaad, the Fairy Godmother, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Fifi) * Kung Fu Panta/Kung Fu Panta 2: (Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Shen's Wolf Army) * Happily N'Ever After: (Frieda, Rumpelstiltskin (cameo only), Frieda's Forces) * Arthur and the Invisibles/Arthur and the Revenge of Malthazar/Arthur 3: The War of the Two Worlds: (Malthazar, Malthazar's Army, Darkos) * Antz: (General Mandible, Mandible's Ant Army) * Storm Hawks: (Cyclonians: (Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Snipe, Ravess), Raptors: (Repton), Stork) * Hoodwinked: (Boingo, Boingo's Henchmen) * Monsters vs. Aliens: (Gallaxhar, Gallaxhar's Clone Army) * Robots (2005): (Madame Gasket) * Megamind: (Tighten) * Despicable Me: (Vector) * The Corpse Bride: (Lord Barkis Bittern) * Astro Boy: (President Stone, Peacekeeper) * 9 (2009): (the Fabrication Machine) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012): (Oruku Saki/the Shredder, Karai, Foot Ninjas) * The Adventures of Mark Twain: (the Mysterious Stranger) * The Magic Roundabout: (Zeebad) * The Year Without a Santa Claus: (the Miser Brothers: (Heat Miser, Snow Miser)) * The King and I: (the Kralahome, Master Little, the Dragon) * The Princess and the Frog: (Shadow Demon) * Farscape: (The Peacekeeper, Scorpius, Scorpius' Troops, Mele-On Grayza) * Lion of Oz: (the Wicked Witch of the East, Gloom) * Sleepy Hollow (1999): (the Headless Horseman, Lady Van Tassle) * Underworld: (Viktor, Lucian, Sonja) * Bionicle: Mask of Light: (Makuta, Rahkshi) * Peter Pan (2003): (Captain Hook) * Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters: (Muriel) * Yellow Submarine: (the Blue Meanies: (the Blue Meanies' Leader, Max, the Common Blue Meanies, the Apple Bonkers, the Butterfly Stompers, Hidden-Persuader Men, Jack-the-Nippers, Snapping-Turtle-Turks, the Countdown Clowns, the Dreadful Flying Glove), Pepperland's Inhabitants) * The Silence of the Lambs: (Hannibal Lecter) * Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy: (Separatists, Count Dooku, Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, General Grievous, MagnaGuards, Separatist Droid Army, Darth Maul, Jango Fett, Nute Gunray, Rune Haako, Daultay Dofine, Tey How, Poggle the Lesser) * Star Trek: (Gul Dukat, Weyoun, Cardassians, Jem'Hadar, Khan, Q, Borg Queen) * The Sandman: (the Sandman, the Sandman's chicks) * Predator: (Predators) * Epic (2013): (Mandrake (serving as the monster form of Prince Charming from Shrek), Ronin (serving as the heroic side of Kozmotis Pitchiner)) * Alien: (Xenomorphs, Xenomorph Queen) * The Elm-Chanted Forest/The Magician's Hat: (Mrazomor, the Living Ice Mountains) * Heroes: (Sylar) * The Covenant: (Chase Collins) * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: (Zarm) * Swat Cats: (the Metallikats: (Mac Mange and Molly Mange) * G.I. Joe: Resolute: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Cobra's Troops)) * Thundercats: (Mumm-Ra/Mumm-Ra, the Everliving, Grune, Slithe, Lizardmen, Warbots, Snarf (serving as the alternate form of Grune)) * Looking for Group: (Richard the Warlock) * Red vs. Blue: (the Meta) * Merlin (2008 TV Series): (Mordred, Morgana Pendragon, Uther Pendragon) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: (Emperor Zurg) (serving as the incarnation from the Disney vs. Anime Villains tournament) * Dragon Ball: (Bills, Wiss) (serving as the incarnations from the Disney vs. Anime Villains tournament) * Kim Possible: (Warhok, Warmonga) (serving as the incarnations from the Disney vs. Anime Villains tournament) * I Have No Mouth And I Must Scream: (AM) * Tutenstein: (Set, Khesef and Sekhem (serving as altenate forms of the priests, Hotep and Huy, from The Prince of Egypt), Ammut the Devourer, Apep, Anubis, Thot, Osiris, Maat) * Prometheus: (Meredith Vickers) * Higurashi: (Archive Footage of Holli Would's torture scene) * Dracula (2013 TV Series): (Dracula) * The Land Before Time: (Sharptooth) * The Mask of Zorro: (Harrison Love (serving as the Live-Action counterpart of the Colonel from Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)) * Jumanji (1995 Movie): (Van Pelt) * Les Miserables (1998 Movie): (Inspector Javert) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero: (Cobra Industries: (Cobra Commander, the Baroness, Serpentor, Cobra's Troops)) * Elfen Lied: (Kamakura's Facility Guards) * Satan's Flowers (Youtube: 3D Animated Video): (the Mysterious Stranger, the Stranger's flowers) * Diablo III: ''(Leah/Diablo, (serving as the character who possess Leah)) * ''Elementary: (Irene Adler (serving as the feminine personality of Jim Mortiary)) * Twice Upon a Time: (Synonomess Botch) * Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared/Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 2: Time: (Paige the Notepad, Tony the Talking Clock) * Game of Thrones: (Jaime Lannister (serving as the Live-Action counterpart of Prince Charming from Shrek franchise), Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane, Roose Bolton, Ramsay Bolton) * Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep/Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance: (Master Xehanort) * Puss in Boots: (Humpty Alexander Dumpty) * The Wolf Among Us: (Jersey Devil, Bloody Mary, Tweedle Dum and Twedle Dee) * Hellsing: TV Series (2001 - 2002): (Jan Valentine) * CSI: (Sqweegel) * Highlanders: The Search for Vengeance: (Marcus Octavius, Marcus' Troops) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: (Ogthar) * Dune (2000): (Baron Harkonnen, Feyd Rautha) * Lorax: (the Once-Ler) * Five Nights at Freddy's/Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Teaser Trailer): (the Animatronics: (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy), the Phone Guy) * Team Fortress Animation: New Night Guard/How To Be MLG At Five Nights At Freddy's: (the Animatronics: (Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, Golden Freddy), the Phone Guy) * Bram Storker's Dracula (1999): (Dracula) * Hook (1991): (Captain Hook) * Snow White and the Huntsman: (Queen Ravenna (serving as the young form of Queen Bavmorda from Willow) * RWBY: (Roman Torchwick, Roman Torchwick's Henchmen) * Miku Miku Dance: (Tony the Talking Clock, Paige the Notepad) * Bleach: The Diamond|Dust Rebelion: (Sōjirō Kusaka/Dragon Sōjirō Kusaka (though not appearing physically, his dragon form serves as the alternate form of the villain, Mrazomor, from The Magician's Hat)) * Hellsing Ultimate Abridged Series ''(A fan made series, created by ''Team Four Start): (Archive Footage of the Communicator's recording to the Round Table Conference in Episode 2, used for the recording of a soldier of Cobra's Industries, with Jan Valentine threatening him, and with Kent Mansley (from the Iron Giant) listening to him.) * Lilo and Stitch: (Lilo Pelekai) * Ace Attortney/Phoenix Wright: (Miles Edgeworth) * The New Adventures of He-Man: (Evil Mutants of Denebria: (Flogg, Slush Head, Hoove, Karatti, Optikk, Quakke)) * Sword Art Online: (Nobuyuki Sugou, Death Gun) * Black Coffin (2009 TV Series): (the Black Crow) * Hannibal (2001): (Mason Verger (serving as the disturbing appearance of Norman Stansfield from Leon: The Professional)) * Sailor Moon: (Queen Nehelenia (serving as the alternate form of Nightmare Moon from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)) * Black Bullet: (Kagetane Hiruko (serving as the Animated version of the Mysterious Stranger from The Adventures of Mark Twain)) * Mystery Skulls Animated - Ghost: (Lewis, Vivi) * Original: (Legion of Darkness, League of Assassins, Sorceror's Society, Ice Nation, Four Eastern Demons, Triumvirate of Terror, Goblin Alliance, Kozmotis Pitchiner, Pitch Black's daughter, Dracula) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 1 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 1 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War DC Vs Marvel Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Movies Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part One Wizards ''(Footage of Avatar shoots Blackwolf with a gun,used for Basil shoots the laboratory with a gun.) ''The Secret of NIMH 2:Timmy to the Rescue ''(Footage of Timmy Brisby uses the slingshot to destroy the laboratory,used for Basil shoots the laboratory with a gun.) Disney Heroes vs Villains War - Part Two * ''Aladdin/The Animated Series ''(Mozenrath, Xerxes, Mozenrath's Winged Beast) * ''Gargoyles (Goliath, David Xanatos, Demona) * Jake Long: American Dragon (Jake Long, Huntsman, Huntsgirl) * Gravity Falls ''(Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful) * ''Dinosaurs ''(Aladar, the Lemurs) * ''Kingdom Hearts ''(Sora, Riku, The Heartless, Guard Armor, Pete, Maleficent, Yen Sid) * ''The Incredibles ''(Mr. Incredible) * ''Ducktales ''(Scrooge McDuck, Flintheart Glomgold) * ''Darkwing Duck ''(Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Fearsome Five, Steelbeak) * ''James And The Giant Peach ''(The Rhino) * ''Epic Mickey ''(Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) * ''Good Dinosaur ''(Arlo, Poppa Henry) Heroes Vs Villains War * ''Sleeping Beauty: (Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, King Stephan, Queen Leah, King Stephan's Knights, King Hubert, Prince Phillip, Samson, Maleficent, Diablo, Maleficent's Goons) * Aladdin/Aladdin II: The Revenge of Jafar/Aladdin III: The King of Thieves/Aladdin: The Series: (Aladdin/Evil Aladdin (serving as an alternate form of Marina Del Ray, from The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning), Abu, the Magic Carpet, the Genie, the Sultan, the Royal Guards, Princess Jasmine/Evil Jasmine (serving as the alternate form of Eris, from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas), Rajah, the Vanishing Isle (footage used for various dinosaurs from their respective media) Jafar, Iago, Jafar's Horse, Jafar's Dark Horsemen, Abis Mal, Abis Mal's Thugs, Sa'Luk, the Forty Thieves, Mozenrath (shown in a flashback of Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone), Destane (mentioned in a flashback of Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone), Mechanicles (mentioned by Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone), Two-Headed Serpent, Evil Genie) * Hercules/Hercules: The Series: (Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, the Gods of Olympus: (Zeus, Poseidon (cameo), Hades, Hera (cameo), Athena (cameo), Hephaestus, Ares (cameo), Hermes, Apollo, Demeter (cameo), Dionysus (cameo), Aphrodite (cameo), Artemis (cameo), Morpheus (cameo)), Pain, Panic, Nessus, the Hydra, the Boar, the Fates: (Lachesis, Clotho, Atropos), the Titans: (Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan), Jafar (Footage used, from the television series episode: Hercules and the Arabian Nights), the Minotaur, the Griffin, the Red Bull) * The Princess and the Frog: (Tiana, Prince Naveen, Ray, Louis, Mama Odie, Juju, Doctor Facilier, Lawrence, Facilier's Shadow, Friends on the Other Side, Shadow Demons) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame/The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2: (Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Djali, Captain Phoebus, Clopin, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Frollo, Snowball, Frollo's Soldiers, Brutish and Oafish Guard, Sarousch, Happy and Sad Jester, Sarousch's Short Minion, French Civilians) * Rock and Rule: (Omar, Angel, Dizzy, Stretch, Omar's Friends, Cindy, Mok Swagger, Mok's Computer, the Schlepper Brothers: (Toad, Sleazy, Zip), "What's Her Face", Mok's Girls, Club 666's Crowd, the Demon Gigantic) * Anastasia: (Anastasia Romanov, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Rasputin, Bartok, Gargoyles) * Quest for Camelot: (Kayley, Kayley's Horse, Garrett, Ayden, Devon, Cornwall, Juliana, Juliana's Servants, King Arthur, Ruber, the Griffin, Ruber's Thugs/Ruber's Metal Warriors, Bladebeak, Dark Thorny Creatures) * The Swan Princess/''The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain/The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle/''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom: (Odette, Odette's Friends: (Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin), King William (flashback cameo only), Queen Uberta, Lord Rogers, Derek, Derek's Horse, Rothbart/the Great Animal, Bridget, Clavious, Knuckles, Zelda, the Forbidden Arts) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas/Sinbad and the Cyclops Island: (Sinbad, Proteus, Sinbad's Crew: Marina, Kale, Rat, Luca, Jin, Li, Spike), King Dymas' Guards, Eris/Evil Sinbad, Eris' Minions, the Roc) * Osmosis Jones: (Osmosis Jones, Drix, Leah Estrogen, Police Officers, Thrax, Thrax's Goons, Club's Crowd) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story: (Louie, Cecilia, Rex's Dinosaur Gang: (Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb), Captain Neweyes, Stubbs the Clown (cameo only), Professor Screweyes, Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus, the Crows) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (Tack, the Thief, Princess Yum-Yum, King Nod, King Nod's Servants, the Camel, Zigzag, Phido, Zigzag's Illusions, the One-Eyes: (King One-Eye, One-Eye Warriors, Slave Women)) * Freddie as F.R.O.7.: (Freddie/Prince Frederic, Nessie, Daffers, Scotty, El Supremo, El Supremo's Military, Messina) * The Road to El Dorado: (Miguel, Tulio, Altivo, Chel, Tzekel Kan, Acolyte, Tzekel Kan's Illusions, Chief Tannabok's Warriors, Cortez, Cortez's Warriors) * Watership Down: (Hazel's Rabbits, Hazel, Fiver, Big Wig, Silver, Dandelion, Pipkin, Blackberry, Threarah, Captain Holly, Kehaar, General Woundwort, Vervain, Woundwort's Rabbits, the Rats) * All Dogs Go to Heaven/All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/An All Dogs Christmas Carol: (Charlie Barkin, Itchy, Anne-Marie, Carface, Killer, Carface's Dogs, Red, Belladonna) * The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under: (Bernard, Bianca, Orville, Evinrude, Penny, Cody, Marahute, Jake, Sparky, Madam Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Brutus, Nero, Percival C. McLeach, Joanna) * An American Tail/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West/An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island/An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster: (Fievel Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Warren T. Rat, Digit, Mott Street Maulers, Alley Dogs, Dogfish (cameo only), the Cactus Cat Gang: (Cat R. Waul, T.R. Chula, One-Eye, Frenchy, Felonious "Earless" Poultroon), the Scorpion, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty, O' Bloat, Madame Mousey) * The Little Mermaid/The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea/The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning/The Little Mermaid: The Series: (Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Queen Athena (flashback only), Prince Eric, Grimsby, Eric's Crew, Ursula, Flotsam, Jetsam, Glut, Morgana, Cloak, Dagger, Undertow (cameo only), the Hammerhead Shark (serving as a temporary alternate form of Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove), Marina Del Ray, Electric Eels, the Rats) * House of Mouse/House of Villains: (Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey, Goofy, Donald Duck, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, the Aracuan Bird, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Snow White, King Louie, King Larry (footage used for King Louie), Maleficent, Hades, Pain, Panic, Jafar, Ursula, the Queen of Hearts, Card Soldiers, Captain Hook, Cruella De Ville) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers: (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse's Horse, Pete, the Beagle Boys) * FernGully: The Last Rainforest: (Crysta, Zak Young, Batty Koda, Magi Lune, Hexxus, the Tree-Cutting Machine (used by the Animal Cruelty Squad's Members, and later by Hexxus)) * Fantasia/Fantasia 2000: (T-Rex, Triceratops, Apatosaurus, Pteranodon, Archaeopteryx, Parasaurolophus, Ornithomimus, Stegosaurus, Chernabog, Demons and Ghosts of Chernabog, Tin Soldier, Toy Soldiers, Ballerina, Jack in the Box, the Rats, the Spring Sprite, the Elk, the Firebird) * Bambi: (Bambi, Faline, Ronno, Footage of Forest's Wildfire, used for Hexxus' and the Firebird's attacks)) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney: 1937): (Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs: (Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey), the Forest Animals, Queen Grimhilde, the Magic Mirror, Humbert, Scary Trees) * Peter Pan: (Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, the Lost Boys: (Cubby, Nibs, Slightly, the Twins, Tootles), Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Captain Hook, Captain Hook's Pirates: (Skylights, Bill Jukes, Black Murphy, Mullins, Turk, Starkey, Wibbles), Mr. Smee) * Happily Ever After: (Snow White, the Seven Dwarfelles: (Muddy, Blossom, Marina, Critterina, Sunburn, Moonbeam, Thunderella), the Prince/"Shadow Man", Mother Nature, Lord Maliss/Dragon Maliss, Lord Maliss' Goons, the Wolves, Scowl, Batso) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Hubie, Rocko, Marina, Drake) * The Black Cauldron: (Taran, Hen Wen, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, the Horned King, the Horned King's Barbarian Guards, Creeper, Gwythaints, the Dog, the Cauldron Born, the Witches of Morva (Orwen, Orddu, Orgoch), the Frogs (Archive Footage, used for the alternate form of Professor Genius from Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland)) * Beauty and the Beast/Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas/Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World: (Belle, Philippe, the Beast/Prince Adam, Maurice, the Beast's Servants: (Lumiere, Cogsworth), Gaston, Gaston's Angry Mob, LeFou, Black Forest Wolves, Forte, Forte's Illusions) * The Great Mouse Detective: (Basil of Baker Street, Doctor Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Toby, Ratigan, Fidget, Ratigan's Thugs, Felicia) * Robin Hood: (Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck, the Nottingham Villagers: (Friar Tuck, Otto (cameo only), Skippy, Mother Rabbit, Mother Rabbit's Children (cameo only), Sis Bunny (cameo only), Tagalong (cameo only), Toby (cameo only), Toby's Father (cameo only)), Prince John, Prince John's Army: (the Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, the Executioner Guard, Rhino Guards, Wolf Archmen)) * The Jungle Book/The Jungle Book 2: (Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, the Vultures, King Louie, Flunkey, the Bandar-log, Colonel Hathi, the Jungle Patrol, Shere Khan, Kaa) * The Lion King/The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/The Lion King III:Hakuna Matata/Timon and Pumba: The Series: (Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Lionesses, Sarabi, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, the Hyenas, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, Zira's Lions) * The Princess and the Goblin: (Curdie, Princess Irene, Turnip, King Papa, King Papa's Knights, Great Great Grandmother Irene, Prince Froglip, Goblin King, Goblin Queen, Goblin Warriors) * Balto/Balto II: Wolf Quest: (Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Rosy, Grizzly Bear, Steele, Niju, Nuk, Yak, Sumak, Niju's Wolves) * Dumbo: (Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Pink Elephants) * The Aristocats: (Duchess, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess' kittens: (Marie, Toulouse, Berlioz), Alley Cats: (Scat Cat, Shun Gon, Hit Cat, Peppo, Billy Boss), Roquefort, Napoleon, Lafayette, Edgar) * Cinderella/Cinderella II: Dreams Come True/Cinderella III: A Twist in Time: (Cinderella, Jaq, Gus, the Mice, the Fairy Godmother, the King, the Grand Duke, the King's Guards, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer) * The Fox and the Hound/The Fox and the Hound 2: (Tod, Vixey, Copper, Widow Tweed, Amos Slade, Chief, Black Bear) * The Secret of NIMH: (Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy, Justin, Mr. Ages, Nicodemus, the Great Owl, Jenner, the Spider) * The Treasure Planet: (Jim Hawkins, Dr. Doppler, Delilah, Sarah Hawkins, Captain Amelia, Mr. Arrow, B.E.N., the R.L.S. Legacy, John Silver, Morph, Silver's Crew: (Onus, Hands, Grewgne, Turnbuckle, Blinko, Fayvoon, Verne, Aguanoggin, Mertock, Bird Brain Mary, Hedley, Torrance, Longbourne, Mr. Snuff, Scroop)) * The Land Before Time/The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure/The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving/The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists/The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island/The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock/The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire/The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze/The Land Before Tme IX: Journey to the Big Water/The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses/The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers/The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of the Friends: (Littlefoot, Littlefoot's Mother, Littlefoot's Friends: (Spike, Petrie, Cera, Ducky), Sharptooth, Deinonychus, Velociraptors, Utahraptors, Sharptooth (The Big Freeze), Giganotosaurus, Allosaurus, Spinosaurus, Baryonyx, Liopleurodon, Rinkus, Sierra, Ichy, Dill, Ozzy, Strut) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series: (Buzz Lightyear, Mira Nova, XR, Booster, Commander Nebula, Star Command's Space Rangers, Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter/Agent Z, Hornets: (Regular-Hornets, Big-Hornets, Mega-Hornet), Brain Pods, Grubs, Zurg's Space Tanks) * Lilo and Stitch/Stitch! the Movie: (Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Nani Pelekai, David Kawena, Ice-Cream Man (cameo), Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, the Galactic Federation, the Galactic Federation's Guards, Doctor Jumba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu, Dr. Hamsterviel) * Mulan/Mulan II: (Mulan, Cri-Kee, Khan (cameo), Mushu, Shang, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, the Emperor of China, Chi-Fu, the Imperial Army, Fa Zhou (flashback only), Fa Li (flashback only) Shan Yu, Hayabusa the Falcon, the Hun Army, Elite Hun Soldiers, China's Citizens (flashback only)) * Cool World: (Holli Would) * The Sword in the Stone: (Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Archimedes, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, Pike, the Wolf, Mad Madam Mim) * Wizards (1977): (Avatar, Weehawk, Elinore, President, Avatar's Mounts, Sean, Sean's Fairies, the Elves, Peewhitlle, Elfin, Necron 99/Peace, Necron 99's Mount, Blackwolf, Blackwolf's Mutant Army: (the Mutants: (Necron 99's Comrades, Larry the Lizard, Max, Fritz, Skull Minions), the Nazis: (Adolf Hitler, Nazi Soldiers, Tanks), Blackwolf's Imprisoned Fairies, Blackwolf's Projector) * Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland: (Nemo, Icarus, Princess Camille, King Morpheus, Professor Genius, Flip, the Boomps: (Oomp, Oompo, Oompa, Oompe, Oompy), the Nightmare King) * Fire and Ice (1983): (Larn, Darkwolf, Teegra, King Jarol, King Jarol's Soldiers, Pterosaurs, Taro, Nekron, Queen Juliana, Sub-humans, Glaciers, Larn's Tribe (serving as the tribe of Denahi in the Heroes vs. Villains universe)) * The Last Unicorn: (the Unicorn/Lady Amalthea, Schmendrick, Molly Grue, Prince Lir, Mommy Fortuna, Ruhk, Mommy Fortuna's Crow, King Haggard, the Red Bull) * The Prince and the Pauper (1990): (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Pete, the Weasels) * Mickey Mouse Works: (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig von Drake, the Bad Guys, the Aracuan Bird) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: (Spirit, Rain, the Eagle, Esperanza, Spirit's Herd, Little Creek, the Colonel, the Colonel's Soldiers, Train Pull Foreman, Murphy, Sergeant Adams, the Colonel's Horses) * Titan A.E.: (Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Gune, Stith, Joseph Korso, Preed, the Drej: (the Drej Queen, the Drej Soldiers)) * Pocahontas/Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World: (Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Grandmother Willow, John Smith/the Mysterious Figure (the latter serving as an alias for the Archmage, an antagonist of the television series, Gargoyles), the Powhatan Tribe: (Chief Powhatan, Kocoum, Namontack, the Powhatan Warriors), Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Percy, Ratcliffe's Colonists, Thomas, Ben, Lon) * The Iron Giant: (Hogarth Hughes, the Iron Giant, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley, General Rogard, the U.S. Military) * Felidae: (Francis, Bluebeard, Kong, the Hermann Brothers, Claudandus, Gregor Mendel (cameo), Mendel's Experiments (cameo), Pretorius, Pretorius' Scientists) * Starchaser: The Legend of Orin: (Orin, Dagg Dibrimi, Dagg's Robots, Silica, Aviana, Aviana's Bodyguard, Arthur, Zygon, Zygon's Droids, Zygon's Armanda) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Julie, Kerrie, Germaine, Zeek, Tyler, Oroboris' Guardians, Tyler's Scientists: (Lambert, Dr. Schechter), the Lizardmen Leader, the Lizardmen, Sage Odin) * The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (1978): (Frodo, Samwise Gamgee, Aragorn, Gandalf, Saruman, Saruman's Army: (the Orcs, the Uruk-Hai, Witch-King of Angmar, the Nazgûl), Sauron) * A Troll in Central Park: (Stanley, Stanley's Magical Flowers, Gus, Rosie, Queen Gnorga, King Llort) * The Plague Dogs (1982): (Rowf, Snitter, the Tod, the Hunter) * One Hundred Dalmatians/One Hundred Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure: (Pongo, Perdita, the 99 puppies, Colonel, Sergeant Tibbs, Cruella De Ville, Horace Badun, Jasper Badun, Truck Driver) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992)/Tom and Jerry: Classic Series: (Tom, Jerry, Robyn Starling, Aunt Pristine Figg, Mr. Lickboot, Ferdinard, Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek, Stray Catchers, Stray Dogs) * Home on the Range: (Patch of Heaven's Animals: (the Cows: (Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway), Jeb, the Pigs: (Ollie, Piggies), the Hens, the Chicks, Audrey, the Ducks, Larry (cameo)), Pearl Gesner, Sheriff Sam Brown, Buck, Lucky Jack, Alameda Slim, Junior the Buffalo, the Willie Brothers (Phil Wille, Gill Willie, Bil Willie), Rico, Mr. Wesley) * Charlotte's Web (1973): (Wilbur, Charlotte, Templeton, Goose, Jeffrey (cameo only)) * The Animal Farm (1954): (Animal Farm, the Animals: (Boxer, Benjamin, the Hens, the Cows, the Sheep, the Geese, the Goat, the Pigs: (Napoleon, Squealer), Napoleon's Dogs), Mr. Jones, Angry Mob) * Tarzan/Legend of Tarzan; (Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Porter, Kerchak, Kala, the Gorillas, Terk, Tantor, Sabor, Clayton, Clayton's Men, Velociraptors, the Snake (The Legend of Tarzan (The Gauntlet of Vengeance), the Snake (The Legend of Tarzan: (The Race Against Time), The Octopus (The Legend of Tarzan), German Poacher (The Legend of Tarzan), German Poacher's Hunters) * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas: (Pete) * The Prince of Egypt: (Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, the Hebrews, Rameses, Rameses' son, Hotep, Huy, Hotep and Huy's Illusions, Egyptian Civilians, Egyptian Priests, Egyptian Troops) * Oliver and Company: (Oliver, Dodger, Francis, Einstein, Rita, Tito, Georgette, Jenny Foxworth, Fagin, Sykes, Roscoe, Desoto) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: (Kex Bradley, Mara, 26, Spazz, Shanise the Female Corythosaurus, 26's Friends, Ogthar, Rhoga, Thudd) * Cats Don't Dance: (Danny, Sawyer, Darla Dimple, Max) * Rock-a-Doodle: (Edmond, Edmond's Friends: (Snipes, Patou, Chanticleer, Peepers, Goldie), the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Owl Minions) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night: (Pinocchio, Geppetto, Gee Willikers, Lt. Grumblebee, the Good Fairy, Scalawag, Igor, Puppetino, the Emperor of Night) * Pinocchio (1940): (Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Cleo, Figaro, the Blue Fairy, Foulfellow, Gideon, Stromboli, Stromboli's Puppets, Lampwick, the Coachman, the Coachman's Goons, the Coachman's Victims, Monstro) * The Nutcracker Prince: (Clara, Pavlova, Hans/the Nutcracker Prince, Uncle Drosselmeier, the Mouse King, the Mouse King's Mice) * Gay Purr-ee: (Mewsette, Jaune-Tom, Robespierre, Meowrice, Meowrice's Business Accociates) * Help! I'm a Fish: (Fly, Stella, Chuck, Professor MacKrill, Sasha, Joe, Joe's Fish Army: (the Shark, Crab General, Crab Soldiers)) * The Emperor's New Groove/Kronk's New Groove: (Kuzco, Pacha, Incan Palace Guards, Theme Song Guy, Yzma, Kronk) * Make Mine Music (1946): (Peter, Ivan, Sonia, Sasha, the Hunters: (Misha, Yasha, Vladimir), the Wolf) * The Flight of Dragons: (Peter Dickison, Princess Milisadre, Gorbash the Dragon, Smrgol the Dragon, Sir Orin Neville Smythe, Smythe's Horse, Giles, Aragh the Wolf, Danielle, Carolinus, Ommadon, Bryagh the Dragon, Worm of Sligoff, Ogre of Gormley Keep, Ommadon's Dragon Army) * Highlander: The Search Of Vengeance: (Colin MacLeod, Dahlia, Marcus Octavius, Kyala, Marcus' Troops, Sergeant, Lab Director, Colin MacLeod's Warriors, Archive Footage of Marcus Octavius' genocide, used for the villains attacks, Archive Footage of the Alligator, used for the death scene of Dil from The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: (Mr. Toad, Mole, Ratty, Ichabod Crane, Ichabod's Horse, Mr. Winkie, the Weasels, the Headless Horseman, the Headless Horseman's Horse) * Alice in Wonderland (1953): (Alice, the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit (cameo), the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, the Queen of Hearts, the King of Hearts, the Card Soldiers, Flamingo Poles, the King of Hearts (cameo)) * The Snow Queen (1996): (the Snow Queen, Reindeers) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire/Atlantis II: Milo's Return: (Milo Thatch, Kida, Audrey Ramirez, Vinny Santorini, Joshua Sweet, Gaetan "Mole" Moliére, Jebidiah "Cookie" Farnsworth, Wilhelmina Packard, Kashekim Nedakh, Lyle Tiberious Rourke, Lt. Helga Sinclair, Mercenaries, Odin/Erik Hellstorm, the Wolf, the Crows, Ymir) * Lady and the Tramp/Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: (Lady, Tramp, Jock, Trusty, Aunt Sarah, Si, Am) * The Fearless Four: (The Fearless Four: (Buster the Dog, Gwendolyn the Cat, Fred the Donkey, Tortellini the Rooster), Dr. Greed, Dr. Greed's Henchmen: (Platini, Manager, Unknown Corporate Manager), Dr. Greed's Snake, Powertool) * Brother Bear/Brother Bear II: (Kenai, Koda, Rutt, Tuke, Denahi, Sitka) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh/The Many Adventures of Winnie the PoohWinnie the Pooh/Winnie the Pooh (2011 Film)/Pooh's Heffalump Movie/The Tigger Movie: (Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Friends: (Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl), Backson, Heffalumps, Woozles) * Fun and Fancy Tree (1947): (the Bears: (Bongo, Lumpjaw), Mickey Mouse, Willie the Giant) * The Pagemaster (1994): (Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, the Pagemaster, Pirates (serving as the pirate crew of Captain Hook from Peter Pan), the Dragon (serving as one of the illusions of Zigzag from The Thief and the Cobbler), The Pirates (The Pagemaster)) * Hellsing: Ultimate: (Archive Footage of Luke Valentine's death, used for the demises of Pretorius, from Felidae, of Cortez from The Road to El Dorado and of the fake death of Tyler from Heavy Metal 2000, London's Citizens, Archive Footage of the Major's massacre, used for the villains attacks, Baskerville) * The Devil and the Daniel Mouse (1978): (Jan Mouse, B.L. Zebub) * Yellow Submarine (1968): (the Blue Meanies: (the Blue Meanies' Leader, Max, Common Blue Meanies, Apple Bonkers, Countdown Clowns, Butterfly Stompers, Snapping-Turtle-Turks, Hidden-Persuader Men, Jack-the-Nippers, the Four-Headed-Dog, the Dreadful Flying Glove, Anti-Music Missile)) * The Three Caballeros (1945): (Donald Duck, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, the Aracuan Bird) * Song of the South (1946): (Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Bees) * Melody Time (1964): (Pecos Bill, Widowmaker) * Thumbelina (1994): (Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Buzzbee, Baby Bug, Gnatty, Lil'l Bee, Berkeley Beetle, Grundel Toad) * Dr. Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme: (Footage used for Taran, from the Black Cauldron, corrupted by the spirit of Sauron from Lord of the Rings) * A Symposium on Popular Shows (1962): (Ludwig Von Drake) * Walt Disney Anthology Series: (Ludwig Von Drake, Pluto) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983): (Mickey Mouse) * Elfen Lied (2004 TV Series): (Archive Footage of the Kamakura's Facility Guards, used for Ichabod Crane's Death from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Death Note: (Archive Footage, used for Ichabod Crane's Death from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Code Geass: (Archive Footage of the Death Smoke scene, caused by Charles zi Britannia's destruction, used for the mayhem scene of Hexxus in Round 13, Part 3) * Gargoyles (1994 TV Series): (Archmage (serving as Destane, the father of Mozenrath from the television series Aladdin), Macbeth (shown and mentioned in a flashback of Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for Ruby Sunstone), Macbeth's Guards (shown and mentioned in a flashback of Ogthar from Dinotopia: Quest for Ruby Sunstone) * Saludos Amigos: (José Carioca) * Turok: Son of Stone: (Carnotaurus) * The Brave Little Toaster: (the Clown) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil: (the Hydra) * Original: (the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Wise Faction, the Royal Council, the Medieval Warriors, the Parents, the Bakshi Bunch, the Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.), Ogthar's Scientists, Ogthar's Dinosaur Army, Chernabog's Legion of Darkness, Maleficent's Alliance, Prince John's Alliance, the Horned King's Alliance, Queen Grimhilde's Alliance, Scar's Alliance, Frollo's Alliance, the Coachman's Alliance, Ratigan's Alliance, Marcus' Alliance, Emperor Zurg's Alliance, the Mysterious Friend of Mok Swagger/J2L1) * Unknown Media: (the Mysterious Friend of Mok Swagger/J2L1, the Philosopher's Stone) Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War * Rock and Rule: (Omar's Company: (Omar, Angel, Dizzy, Stretch), Cindy, Mok Swagger, Mok's Computer, the Schlepper Brothers: (Toad, Sleapy, Zip), "What's Her Face", Club 666's Occupants Crowd, the Demon Gigantic) * Watership Down: (Hazel, Fiver, Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Silver, General Woundwort) * Anastasia: (Anastasia Romanov, Dimitri, Vladimir, Pooka, Rasputin, Bartok, Gargoyles (Anastasia)) * The Swan Princess/''The Swan Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (or '''The Swan Princess and the Secret of the Castle)/''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'': (Odette, Odette's Friends: (Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin), King William, Queen Uberta (not shown yet), Lord Rogers (not shown yet), Derek, Rothbart/the Great Animal, Clavious, Knuckles the Huntsman, Zelda, the Forbidden Arts) * Quest for Camelot: (Kayley, Garret, Devon, Cornwall, Juliana, King Arthur, Ruber, the Griffin, Ruber's Thugs/Ruber's Metal Warriors, Bladebeak) * An American Tail/''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West''/''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island''/''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'': (Fievel Mousekewitz, Tanya, Papa, Mama, Yasha, Tiger (not shown yet), Tony (not shown yet), Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Chula, Grasping, O’Bloat, and Toplofty (not shown yet), Madame Mousy (not shown yet)) * Rock-a-Doodle: (Chanticleer, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Duke’s Owls) * Felidae: (Francis, Bluebeard, Kong, The Herman Brothers, Claudandus) * The Secret of NIMH: (Mr. Brisby, Jeremy, Auntie Shrew, Mrs. Brisby’s Children (Teresa, Martin, Cynthia), Nicodemus, The Great Owl, Mr. Ages (not shown yet), Justin (not shown yet), Jenner) * The Road to El Dorado: (Miguel, Tulio, Chel, Tzekel Khan, Cortez (not shown yet)) * The Thief and the Cobbler: (Tack, The Thief, Princess Yum-Yum (not shown yet), King Nod (not shown yet), ZigZag, King One-Eye (not shown yet)) * Balto/''Balto 2: Wolf Quest''/''Balto 3: Wings of Change'': (Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, Steele, Niju (not shown yet)) * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: (Sinbad, Sinbad's Crew: Marina, Kale, Rat, Luca, Jin, Li, Spike), King Dymas' Guards, Eris/Evil Sinbad, the Roc, Cetus) * Rikki-Tikki-Tavi: (Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, Nag, Nagaiga) * The Prince of Egypt: (Moses, Zipporah, Rameses) * Freddie as F.R.O.7.: (Freddie, Daffers, Scotty, El Supremo, Messina) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie: (Tom and Jerry, Robyn Starling, Puggsy, Frankie Da Flea, Aunt Pristine Figg, Mr. Lickboot, Ferdinard, Dr. Applecheek, Captain Kiddie (not shown yet)) * We’re Back!: A Dinosaur’s Story: (Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Louie, Cecilia, Captain Neweyes, Professor Screweyes) * Oliver & Company: (Footage of Sykes tying Jenny Foxworth to a chair, used for Professor Screweyes tying Robyn Starling to a chair) * A Troll in Central Park: (Stanley, Gus, Rosie, Queen Gnorga, Llort) * The Princess and the Goblin: (Princess Irene, Curdie, King Papa, Prince Froglip) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss: (Romeo, Juliet, Mercutio, Benvolio, Friar Lawrence, The Prince (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss)) * The Pebble and the Penguin: (Hubie, Rock, Marina, Drake) * Help! I’m a Fish/A Fish Tale: (Fly, Stella, Chuck, Sasha, Joe, Shark, Crab, Crab’s Soldiers) * The Nutcracker Prince: (Hans/The Nutcracker, Clara, Pantaloon, Trudy, The Mouse King) * The Pagemaster: (Richard Tyler, Adventure, Fantasy, Horror, Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde, Long John Silver, Dragon) * Scooby Doo film series: (Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Velma) * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night: (Pinocchio (ND), Gepetto (ND), Puppetino, The Emperor of the Night) * The Iron Giant: (Hogarth Hughes, The Iron Giant, Annie Hughes, Dean McCoppin, Kent Mansley) * Cats Don’t Dance: (Danny, Sawyer, Darla Dimple, Max) * All Dogs go to Heaven: (Charlie, Itchy, Anne Marie, Carface, Killer, Red, Belladonna) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat: (Banjo the Woodpile Cat, Crazy Legs, Zazu, Cleo, Melina, The Dogs (Banjo the Woodpile Cat)) * The Land Before Time film series: (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Littlefoot’s Mother, Pterano, Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus, Sierra) * Osmosis Jones: (Osmosis Jones, Drix, Leah Estrogen, Police Officers, Thrax, Thrax's Goons) * The Flight of the Dragons: (Peter Dickinson, Princess Melisandre, Gorbash the Dragon, Smrgol the Dragon, Sir Orin Neville Smythe, Giles, Aragh the Wolf, Danielle, Carolinus,Ommadon) * Heavy Metal 2000: (Julie, Germain St. Germain, Kerrie, Zeek, Tyler, Odin, Lambert, Dr. Schechter) * Highlander: The Search of Vengeance: (Colin, Dahlia, Marcus Octavius) * Titan A.E.: (Cale Tucker, Akima Kunimoto, Gune, Stith, Professor Sam Tucker, Joseph Korso, Preed, The Drej Queen, The Drej soldiers) * Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone: (Kex, 26, Mara, Spazz, Ogthar, Rhoga, Thudd) * Mowgli’s Brothers: (Mowgli (ND), Baloo (ND), Bagherra (ND), Mother Wolf, Father Wolf, Akela, Shere Khan (ND), Tabaqui) * The White Seal: (Kotick) * Gay Purr-ee: (Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robespierre, Meowrice) * Wizards: (Avatar, Eleonore, Weehawk, Blackwolf, Necron 99/Peace) * The Lord of the Rings: (Frodo, Gandalf, Saruman) * Thumbelina: (Thumbelina, Prince Cornelius, Grundel Toad, Berkeley Beetle) * The Plague Dogs: (Rolwf, Snitter, The Todd) * Fergully: The Last Rainforest: (Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, Zax, Hexxus) * Animal Farm: (Napoleon) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie/''SpongeBob SquarePants''/''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'': (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton, Plankton's Servants, Karen) * The Prince and the Pauper: (Footage of Donald Duck unlocking the door, used for Fly unlocking the cage while escaping from Plankton) * Fire and Ice: (Larn, Darkwolf, Teegra, Nekron, Nekron's Subhuman Warriors, Queen Juliana) * Original: (the League of Extraordinary Gentlemice, the Wise Faction, the Royal Council, the Medieval Warriors, the Parents, the Bakshi Bunch, the Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.), Ogthar's Scientists, Ogthar's Dinosaur Army, Legion of Darkness, Mok's Alliance, Marcus' Alliance, the Mysterious Friend of Mok Swagger/J2L1) Worst Villain Tournament Ever * World Championship Wrestling (The Taskmaster, The Master, The Giant, Big Van Vader, The Shark, Hugh Morrus, Big Bubba/The Boss, Big Daddy V, Meng, Dungeon of Doom, Kamala (Finale Trailer Only)) * Ratchet And Clank ''(Dr. Nefarious, Lawrence, Lord Flint Vorselon, Gleeman Vox, Slugha, Informerbot, Otto Destruct, Thugs-4-Less Leader, Cassiopeia, Valkyries, Giganto-Mech, Gleeman Vox's Mech, Ace Hardlight, Pollyx (cameo)) * ''Super Mario Bros Super Show/Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3/Super Mario World ''(King Koopa/Robokoopa, American Koopalings (Cheatsy, Kooky, Big Mouth, Bully, Hip, Hop, Kootie Pie), Mouser, Goomba, Nipper Plant, Koopa Troopa) * ''Rayman The Animated Series ''(Rigatoni, Razorbeard) * ''Team Fortress 2 Freak Videos (Painis Cupcake, Vagipyro, Vagisoldier) * Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!/Amada Anime Series ''("Jap-Koopa"/Bowser, Japanese Koopalings (Larry, Ludwig, Morton Jr, Roy, Iggy, Lemmy and Wendy), Koopa Troopa) * ''Hammerman ''(Defacely Marmeister, Graffiti Monsters) * ''Gex (Rez) * Spyro The Dragon ''(Sorceress, Buzz, Scorch, Scorch's Creatures, Red, Rhynocs (cameo)) * ''Legend of Spyro ''(Malefor, Gaul, Apes, Conductor) * ''Full Metal Panic ''(Gauron, Zaied, Plan-1056 Codarl/Venom, Zy-98 Shadow, Plan-1051 Behemoth, Rk-92 Savage (cameo)) * ''Manyuu Hiken-Cho: ''(Manyuu Kagefusa, Kagefusa's Henchmen) * ''Crash Bandicoot ''(Dr. Neo Cortex, Cortex's Hoverboard, Nitrus Brio, Dr. N. Gin, Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Dingodile, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N. Tropy, Komodo Brothers (Moe and Joe), Scorporilla, Uka Uka) * ''The Outcast Bandicoot ''(Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. N. Gin, Lab Assistants (cameo)) * ''Monkey Island ''(LeChuck, Marquis De Singe, Army Of The Undead) * ''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling: ''(Roddy Piper, Iron Sheik, Nikolai Volkoff, The Fabulous Moolah) * ''King Solomon's Mines (1985): (Dogati, Colonel Bockner, Bockner's Troops) * Delta Farce: ''(Carlos Santana, Carlos Santana's Bandits) * ''Mighty Max ''(Cyberskull, Cyberskull's Monsters, Isis, Isis' Mummies, Osiris) * ''Donkey Kong Country (1997 TV Series): King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kremlings, Klaptraps, Bluster Kong, Candy Kong, Kaptain Skurvy, Green Krock, Kutlass) * Paraworld: ''(Jarvis Babbit) * ''Grim Fandango: ''(Hector LeMans) * ''Cubix: ( Dr. K, Kolossal, Klawber, Kulminator) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic SatAM: (AoSTH/SatAM Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Sleet, Dingo, SWATBots, Wes Weasley) * Sonic X: ("Sonic X Robotnik"/Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, Torole, Clurken, Rouge The Bat, Chaos) * Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA): ''(OVA Robotnik, Metal Robotnik) * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion: (Gendo Ikari, SEELE/Human Instrumentality Committee, Keel Lorenz, Jet Alone, EVA-03, JSSDF, MP Evangelions, Lilith) * Nadia And The Secret of Blue Water: (Gargoyle/Nemesis La Arwall, Emperor Neo, Nadia La Arwall, Neo Atlantis, Neo Atlantis Soldiers) * Iron Sky: (Wolfgang Kortzfleisch, Klaus Adler, Dr. Richter, Schutzstaffel Soldiers) * Spitting Image: (Margaret Thatcher (Puppet)) * Captain N: The Game Master (Mother Brain, Dr. Wily, King Hippo, Eggplant Wizard, Gameboy, Dragonlord, Dragonlord's Dragons) * Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series): (Ganon, Darknut, Three-Headed Dragon) * Rayman 3: (Reflux the Knaaren, Horrible Machine, Celoche) * Savage Dragon: (Overlord, Openface, Octopus, Bludgeon) * Battletoads Animated Series: ''(The Dark Queen, General Slaughter, Psyko Pig) * ''Foodfight!: ''(Lady X, Brand X) * ''Vexx: (Dark Yabu) * Duel Masters: ''(Hakuoh's Master, Hakuoh, White Soldiers) * ''Sly Cooper: ''(Dr. M, Mutant Primate) * ''Garfield: Caught In The Act: ''(The Glitch) * ''The G0ATFAC3 Corner: ''(GL1TCHK1D) * ''Darkstalkers: The Animated Series: ''(Anakaris) * ''Incredible Crash Test Dummies Pilot: ''(Junkman, Junkbots) * ''Pac-Man Word/''Pac-Man World 3: (Toc-Man, Ghosts, Erwin) * ''Aladdin And The Death Lamp: ''(Jinn The Genie) * ''Age of Mythology: (Gargarensis, Kemsyt, Kamos) * Peter No-Tail ''(Mean Max, Bill and Bull) * ''Moomin (1990 TV series): ''(Stinky, Hattifatteners) * ''Ginga: Nageboroshi Gin: (Akakabuto) * Toonstruck: (Count Nefarious) * I.M. Meen: (I. M. Meen) * Legend of Kyrandia Book One: (Malcolm) * Legend of Kay ''(Minister Shun) * ''Stupid Mario Bros: ''(Wario and Waluigi) * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns: ''(Tiki Tong) Worst Heroes vs Villains War Ever * ''Clementine (1985 TV Series): (Clementine, Malmoth, Hemera, Lady Caline, Mollache, the Circus Animals, Gontran, Starlett O'Wawa, Professor Delatrousse, Malmoth's Dark Cloud) * Age of Mythology: (Arkantos, Ajax, Chiron, Athena, Gargarensis, Kemsyt, Colossus, Hydra, Arkantos's Warriors, The Norsemen) * Rambo and The Forces of Freedom: (Force of Freedom, Rambo, Colonel Samuel Trautman, Edward "Turbo" Hayes, Katherine Anne Taylor, S.A.V.A.G.E., General Warhawk, Sergeant Havoc, The Gripper, Mad Dog, Jerkface, Travis, Spectre (Plane), S.A.V.A.G.E's Soldiers) * Savage Dragon: (Dragon, Alex Wilde, Overlord, Mako, Openface, Octopus, Officer Frank, Horde) * Donkey Kong Country (1997 TV Series): (Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kremlings, Klaptraps, Bluster Kong, Kaptain Skurvy, Green Krock, Kutlass) * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger: (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, The Hog, Boss Cass) * Rayman 2/Rayman 3: (Rayman, Globox, Admiral Razorbeard, Grand Minimus, Robo-Pirates, Ninjaws, Barrel Pirate) * Ratchet Deadlocked/Ratchet and Clank Crack In Time/Quest For Booty/Up Your Arsenal/Tools of Destruction/Ratchet and Clank Into The Nexus (Ratchet, Clank, Dr. Nefarious, Captain Qwark, President Phyronix, Sasha Phyronix, DreadZone, Gleeman Vox, Slugha, DZ Striker, Vendra Progg, Neftin Progg, War Grok, Agorian (cameo), Shellshock, Ace Hardlight, Cronk, Zephyr, Captain Slag, Rusty Pete, Buccaneers, Dallas Wanamaker, Juanita Alvaro, Emperor Tachyon, Space Rangers, B2 Brawler) * Curse of Monkey Island/Tales From Monkey Island: (Guybrush Threepwood, LeChuck, Voodoo Lady, Morgana Le Flay, The Marquis De Singe) * Paraworld: (Anthony Cole, Stina Holmlund, Bela Andras Benedek, Cole's Army, Jarvis Babbit, General Leighton, Heinrich Kleeman, Arch Druid, The Barbarians, The Governor, Dustriders, Tana, T-Rex) * Mumin (1969 TV Series): (Moomintroll, Antlion, Sniff, Snufkin, Moominpappa, Police Inspector, Snork, Snorkmaiden, Devil, Dr. Gnos) * Cubix: (Cubix, Dr. K, Kilobot, Kolossal, Klawber, Katastrophe, Kannon) * Mighty Max: (Max, Virgil, Norman, Skullmaster, Cyberskull, Skullmaster's Dragon) * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm: (Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Kurtis Stryker, Kitana, Nightwolf, Shao Kahn, Kano, Quan Chi) * Street Fighter: The Animated Series/Street Fighter 2 The Movie/Street Fighter II The Series: (Colonel William Guile, Chun-Li, Blanka, Ryu, Ken Masters, Shadaloo, M. Bison, Sagat, Vega, Balrog, Bison's Mutant Soldiers, Shadaloo Soldiers) * Super Mario Bros Super Show/Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3/Adventures of Super Mario World (Super Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, King Koopa, Mouser, Tryclyde, Koopa Troopa, Cheatsy Koopa, Bully Koopa, Bigmouth Koopa, Kootie Pie Koopa, Wizardheimer) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog/Sonic Underground/Sonic SatAM: (Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails Prower, Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Sleet, Dingo, SWATBots, Katella, Dr. Quark, Knuckles, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Bunny Rabbot, Rotor the Walrus, Lazaar's Guardian (used to represent Masked Figure)) * Sonic X: ''(Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Chris Thorndyke, Sam Speed, Sam Speed's Police Force, Dr. Eggman, FunFun, Rouge The Bat, Topaz) * ''Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion 1.11: (NERV, Shinji Ikari, Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, Kaworu Nagisa, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Mari Makinami, Ritsuko Akagi, Gendo Ikari, SEELE/Human Instrumentality Committee, Keel Lorenz, EVA-01, EVA-02, Toji Suzuhara, Kensuke Aida, Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Shigeru Aoba) * Sam and Max: Freelance Police/Sam and Max: Season 3: (Sam, Max, Hugh Bliss, General Skun-Ka'pe, Skun-Ka'pe's Warship) * Full Metal Panic/FMP: Second Raid: (Sousuke Sagara, Kaname Chidori, Arbalest, Kurz Weber, Kalinin, Teletha Testarossa, Mithril, Mithril Personnel, Xia Yu Lan, Gauron, Plan-1056 Codarl/Venom, The KGB Agent, Rk-92 Savage, Eri Kagurazaka, Shinji Kazama, Kyoko Tokiwa, Students of Jindai Municipal High School, Arm Slaves) * Robocop: The Animated Series (Robocop, Anne Lewis, Dr. McNamara, ED-204) * Captain N: The Game Master (Kevin Keene/Captain N, Princess Lana, Simon Belmont, Kid Icarus, Mega Man, King Charles, Duke, Mother Brain, Dr. Wily, Eggplant Wizard, King Hippo, Link, Princess Zelda, Dragonlord, Count Gruemon, Dr. Gari-Gari, Dragonlord's Dragons, Gari-Gari's Wasps) * Legend of Zelda (1989 TV Series): (Link, Zelda, Ganon) * Impossible Creatures: (Rex Chance, Lucy Willing, Impossible Creatures, Upton Julius, Velika's Flying Machine) * Vexx: (Vexx, Vargas, Dark Yabu) * Little Big Adventure/LBA2: (Twinsen, Zeelich Aliens, Zeelich Smog Monsters) * Spitting Image: (Margaret Thatcher (Puppet), Ronald Reagan (Puppet)) * Double Dragon (1994 TV Series): (Billy Lee, Jimmy Lee/Shadow Boss, Shadow Dojo, Shadow Master, Trigger Happy, Sickle, Icepick, Jawbreaker, Countdown) * Tenkai Knights: (Guren Nash, Ceylan Jones, Toxsa Dash, Chooki Mason, Mr. White, Lord Vilius) * Infinite Stratos: (Ichika Orimura, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Chifuyu Orimura, IS Students) * Zone Of The Enders/Zone of The Enders: The 2nd Runner (Leo Sternbuck, Celvice Klein, Dingo Egret, Viola, BAHRAM, Orbital Frames, Lloyd, Tempest, Ridley "Nohman" Hardiman) * Kill La Kill: (Ryuko Matoi, Senketsu, Mako Mankanshoku, Aikuro Mikisugi, Satsuki Kiryuin, Ragyo Kiryuin, Mitsuzo Soroi, Uzu Sanageyama, Shiro Iori, Omiko Hakodate, Omiko's Tennis Players) * Nadia And The Secret of Blue Water: (Jean Al Routique, Nadia La Arwall, Grandis, Sanson, Hanson, Gratan, Gargoyle/Nemesis La Arwall, Neo Atlantis, Captain Nemo) * Darkstalkers: The Animated Series/Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge: (Felicia, Morrigan Aensland, Demitri Maximoff, Lord Raptor, Pyron, Donovan Baine, Anakaris) * Rygar (2002 Video Game): (Rygar, Princess Harmonia, Icaros) * Prostars: (Michael Jordan, Bo Jackson, Wayne Gretzky, Clockwork Delorange, Dr. Lobe) * Captain Pronin: (Captain Pronin, Ostap Tarasich) * Spyro The Dragon 2/3/A Hero's Tail: (Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Hunter the Cheetah, Elora, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, Sheila, Ripto, Crush and Gulp, The Sorceress, Bianca, Gnasty Gnorc, Red, The Bunny Monster) * Garfield And Friends/On The Town/Rough: (Garfield, Jon Arbuckle, Odie, Ali Cat, The Claws, Roscoe Arbuckle, The Laughter Robot, Roscoe's Robot, The Killer Panther, Binky the Clown, Orson, Roy the Rooster, Wade the Duck, Booker, Sheldon, Lanolin the Sheep, Bo the Sheep) * Manos: The Hands of Fate: (The Master) * Snoopy Come Home/Peanuts: (Snoopy, Woodstock) * Atmosfear: (The Gatekeeper) * Seven Deadly Sins (2014 TV Series): (Meliodas, Princess Elizabeth of Liones, Hawk, Diane, Gilthunder) * Murder Princess: (The Forest Guardian) * Earthworm Jim: The Animated Series (Earthworm Jim, Princess What's-Her-Name, Peter Puppy, Queen Slug-For-A-Butt, Psycrow, Evil Jim) * King Solomon's Mines (1985): (Allan Quartermain, Jesse Huston, Ubombo, Dogati, Colonel Bockner, Bockner's Troops) * Maple Town Story: (Wilde Wolf) * Toonstruck: (Drew Blanc, Count Nefarious, Malevolator, Feedback, Goggles, Lugnut, Spike The Clown) * I.M. Meen: (I. M. Meen, Meenspider) * Yo-Kai Watch: (Nathan Adams/Keita Amano, Whisper, Jibanyan, Gin and Kin, Tokio Ubaune/Dame Dedtime, Keizo Amano/Nathaniel Adams) * David and The Magic Pearl: (David, Sandy, Captured Animals) * Legend of Kyrandia Book One/Book Three: (Brandon, Malcolm) * Tabaluga (1994 Animated Series): (Tabaluga, Happy, Buzz, Rubin, Nessaja, Arktos, Shou Hou, James, Humsin, Kayo, Humsin's Forces) * Ginga: Nageboroshi Gin: (Gin, Daisuke, Akakabuto) * Street Sharks: (Ripster/John Bolton, Jab/Clint Bolton, Streex/Robert Bolton Jr, Big Slammu/Coop Bolton, Bends, Lena Mack, Dr. Luther Paradigm, Slobster, Slash) * Mystery Science Theater 3000: (Mike Nelson, Joel Robinson, Crow T. Robot, Tom Servo, Dr. Clayton Forrester, TV's Frank) * Shinkon Gattai Godannar: (Dannar Base, Goh Saruwatari, Anna Aoi, Shizuru Fujimura, Lou Roux, Commander Roux, Kiriko Aoi, Kagemaru, Momoko Momozono, Dannar Base Mechanics, Godannar Robots) * Mackskafogo (1986): (Fritz Teufel, Safranek) * Crash Bandicoot: (Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Dr. Neo Cortex, Pura, Ebenezer Von Clutch, Emperor Velo the 27th) * Kirby: Right Back At Ya: ''(Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Lolo and Lala, King Dedede, Escargoon, Sky Monster) * ''Manyuu Hiken-Cho: ''(Manyuu Chifusa, Kaede, Manyuu Kagefusa, Kagefusa's Henchmen, Manyuu Munenori) * ''Sly Cooper: ''(Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Dr. M) * ''Bomberman Jetters: ''(White Bomber, Bongo, Bagura, Mujoe, Hige Hige Bandits) * ''Delta Farce: ''(Carlos Santana, Carlos Santana's Bandits) * ''Duel Masters: ''(Shobu Kirifuda, Rekuta, Mimi Tasogare, Sayuki, Toru, Templehead/Hakuoh's Master, Knight, Hakuoh) * ''Jak and Daxter (Jak, Daxter, Baron Praxis) * Flipper and Lopaka (Flipper, Ray, Ottie, Puffy, Orci, Lopaka, Nola, Bolo, The Chief, Melehouni Soldiers) * Free Willy: The Animated Series (The Machine) * Tak and the Power of Juju ''(Tak, Rhino, Moon Juju) * ''Legend of Kay ''(Kay) * ''Fatal Fury ''(Terry Bogard) * ''Pac-Man ''(Pac-Man, Pepper, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, Clyde, Sue, Grump, Citizens of Pac-Land) * ''Mega Man (Ruby Spears Series) ''(Megaman, Roll, Dr. Light, Dr. Wily, Protoman) * ''Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros ''(Bowser, Koopalings) * ''Mission Odyssey ''(Odysseus, Diomedes, Titan, Zephyr, Nisa, Philo, Dates, Owl, Poseidon) * ''Hawk The Slayor ''(Voltan the Dark One) * ''Peter No-Tail ''(Peter No-Tail, Bill and Bull, Bernttson) * ''Queen's Blade ''(Leina Vance, Tomoe, Melpha, Great Snake Demon) * ''Count Duckula (Count Duckula, Nanny) * Hugo the Troll ''(Hugo the Troll, Rit, Rat and Rut, Scylla, Don Croco, Crocodile Soldiers) * ''Galilei 2: Seikkailujen Saari ''(Velho) * ''Deadly Creatures ''(The Spider) * ''Serendipity the Pink Dragon ''(Serendipity, Bobby, Captain Smudge) * ''Hector: Badge of Carnage ''(Hector) * ''The Smoggies (Clarence, Polluto) * Spectreman (Spectreman, Nebula, Dr. Gori, Karas, Thunder Gei, Ape Soldiers) * Biker Mice from Mars (Biker Mice From Mars, ''Throttle, Modo, Vinnie, Lawrence Limpburger, Greasepit, Napoleon Brie) * ''Avenger Penguins (Marlon, Rocky, Bluey, Caractacus P. Doom, Stink Brothers) * Pasila (Kyösti Pöysti, Rauno Repomies, Tommi Neponen, Helga, Pekka Routalempi) * Pokemon ''(Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Onix, Bayleef, Staryu, Goldeen, Forest Pokemon) * ''Homestar Runner (Strong Bad, Homestar Runner, Bubs, The Cheat, King of Town, Poopsmith, Trogdor) * Georges Melies Movies (Melies Moon) * Gex (Gex, Rez, Rez Beast) * World War Alpha (Major Merc) * Wallace and Gromit ''(Wallace, Gromit, The Wrong Trousers, Feathers McGraw) * ''Adventures of Tintin (Tintin, Captain Haddock, Al Capone) * Hammerman ''(Defacely Marmeister) * ''Poets of the Fall Music Videos (Zoltar, Mr. Greed, The Cone-Faced Men) * Gast the Greatest Little Ghost (Gast) * Super Mario World: Mario to Yoshi no Bōken Land ''(Boos) * ''Pajama Sam ''(Pajama Sam) * ''Might and Magic VII (Evil Trees) * The Crawling Eye ''(The Crawling Eye) * ''Catnapped (Lady Buburina) * ''Rayman: The Animated Series ''(Rigatoni) * ''Transformers (1984) ''(Megatron) * Original: (GEZZAN, The Dark Cult, Videoland Villains, Shadaloo Dojo, The Masked Figure, Krusha's Alliance, The DreadZone Fighters, Three Gods, UniCri Inc, The Avatars of Malmoth, Corruptors of Magic, Galactic Commission) Category:Browse